


Transformers: Energon City (Complete)

by MisterCottontail



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Character Death, Comedy, Complete, F/M, Holoform(s), Holoforms (Transformers), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterCottontail/pseuds/MisterCottontail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in 2008, and updated in 2014, this is the complete version of Transformers: Energon City.</p><p>This fanfiction is not meant to be taken seriously. A little bit of comedy, a little bit of over=the-top sex, and no small amount of pure vulgarity. Enter at your own risk. With Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot task force, and Megatron, ruling the Decepticon criminal empire, clashing for control of Energon City, casualties are unavoidable. But war leads to passion, and there is no shortage of romance, deceit, and betrayal left in the wake of these battling superpowers. Rivals become lovers, and partners become enemies. As the bodies stack up and the relationships blossom, one thing is for sure: this city will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Beachcomber

***Logging on to Autobots Information Network………  
***Retrieving file “Decepticon Office Intelligence 3/16/1997”  
***File Directory: ftp.ain.net/intel/31697/DOI/Diary.txt  
***Displaying file…………………….

Jh987d(*&*3875jh390849578976ffice of Megatron

April 3rd, 1984

To celebrate my recent promotion to district manager, I have decided to spend a weekend in Miami, Florida. It will give me a chance to unwind and get away from the executive grind. I don’t think I will have to worry about running into anyone I know, as it will be the opposite side of the country, so I shall finally be able to explore the gay culture that I have so recently become a part of. I understand that several clubs exist in the area, that cater specifically to a gay crowd. I wish to visit these establishments.

April 13th, 1984

I just stepped off the plane in Miami. In order to blend in, I have left most of my wardrobe in Energon City, and am traveling only with my log and some beach wear. I hope it will suffice.

Apri*%&%&4499

898$$959809g0(4gjjgd004_$ club called “Cock-A-Doodle.” From the street, the music sounded pleasurable, so I decided to step inside. The club was amazing. I have never seen anything like it. The floor was filled with beautiful men, all dancing in thongs, or bikinis. Colored lights flashed across the room, and a strobe or two beat with the pulses of bass. I observed the man playing this music, what they call a DJ. His name was DJ Sunstreaker. He was gorgeous!! He was a very well built hunk of a man, with long black dreadlocks framing his face. After his set finished, I approached him with a proposition. In return for showing me a good time, I offered him a record deal with my company, should he want to pursue this electronic music he was so obsessed with. Sunstreaker agreed.  
We spent most of the evening hopping from bar to bar, I honestly fail to remember the majority of them. My head is still spinning even as I write this. After a quaint little club called “Meathook,” we ended up back at my hotel room. Sunstreaker snorted some white substance and disrobed. Taut mocha skin stretched across his muscular physique. Sunstreaker’s penis is enormous. I can see it from here, as he sleeps on my bed. It must be at least ten inches long. Anyway, Sunstreaker presented me with this gargantuan member, and beckoned silently for me to approach him. I crawled on all fours across the plush comforter, and pulled his cock into my mouth. It hardened in the moist heat, and I wrapped my tongue around it. I spun my tongue around the head of his cock, gently pumping it’s base with my hands. Sunstreaker was eerily silent as I opened my lips and forced my throat to accept the unyielding erection.  
Sunstreaker began to sway on his feet, so I freed his wang from my jaws and pulled the beefcake onto my bed. Sunstreaker tore my shorts off, exposing my meager seven inches, and flipped me over until my face was buried in pillows and discarded blankets. He used his experienced fingers to stretch my asshole until it would capable of wrapping around his shaft, before pulling me up by the hips to penetrate me. The room filled with the odor of our sweat as DJ Sunstreaker slid his massive cock into me, filling my ass with ten inches of flesh. He came inside me, gasping as it spilled out and ran down my thighs. I came as well, mostly through manual stimulation, running my fingers across my dick as Sunstreaker’s final thrusts grinded against pleasurable spots that were as of yet unexplored.

April 15th, 1984

Sunstreaker was missing when I awoke, though I found a large plastic bag that contained a handful of the white powder Sunstreaker had inhaled the night before. I mimicked his act, and after snorting a large pinch, found myself in a strange state. I believe I was talking rather loudly, because I gathered a lot of stares as I made the rounds of bars and clubs on the main strip. A few hours ago, I met a young man named Optimus Prime. He has a confusing obsession with the American justice system, and was drinking to help deal with the pain of his crumbling marriage. He had apparently recently married a rather wealthy woman, but only a few years in, they were already having problems. Prime never specified, but I sensed that his sexual tastes were perhaps a bit liberal compared to hers. He mentioned a sex act I had not heard of before, and still do not understand, autoerotic asphyxiation, and that she had hated it for some reason. She had said that dying during sex was one of her worst phobias. I was very confused by such a private outburst, but I was too high to care. I left the miserable man and went to bed.

April 16th, 1%(8444kk3o30358*

While on my way to the airport, I stopped by the closest bar to my hotel for one final drink. I was surprised to find Prime again. He was very drunk, and I had finished off the rest of Sunstreaker’s drugs. I told him that my flight could wait, I was thinking about staying an extra day anyway. I asked him if he knew any good ways to get off. He said he did.  
An hour later, we were in my hotel room after a quick trip shopping. Optimus had tied me to the office chair in the room, binding my arms and legs to the chair’s arms and legs, respectively. Optimus dressed me in thigh-high fishnet stockings and covered my lips with ruby red lipstick. He had sucked on my cock long enough to give me an erection, and then tied a strip of leather around it at the base. I found that I maintained the erection despite any lack of attention, simply because of its placement.  
Optimus was completely nude, and grew a large boner just from watching me squirm in the chair. He approached me, and fell to his knees, planting his hot mouth on my cock. I screamed with pleasure as he took me deep into his throat, the walls of his esophagus tightening around my shaft. I felt an orgasm building, and I threw my head back as I prepared to cum. A second passed, then two, and the orgasm would not come. It was the leather! The cock ring prevented me from actually cumming, but I soon had a dry orgasm nonetheless. The sensation was incredible, shivers racked my body, but I was still unable to cum because of the ring. I opened my eyes to find Optimus’ erection moving toward my face. He planted a strong hand on the back of my head, guiding my mouth around his cock. He squeezed his balls as he fucked my throat, relishing the whimpers that occasionally escaped me. After a few minutes of silent thrusts, the married man began to grunt, and hastened his thrusting. I knew he was about to cum, and I braced myself for it. He shocked me by pulling his cock from my mouth, and landed a hard punch against my jaw. Stars exploded in my vision, and as I began to scream obscenities at him, he came, shooting thick cum across my startled face.  
Optimus began to suck my cock again, bringing me onto the verge of another orgasm, before abruptly stopping. “I think I hear someone coming.” He said. I was about to reply, “Yes, that’s me,” when I heard footsteps as well. Optimus hastily threw on a bathrobe from the hotel bathroom, and started for the door. “Sorry,” he said, “But I have a reputation to maintain.” He grabbed the remnant of my cash from the end table nearby and walked swiftly out the door. I heard voices from the hall as the door began to close. The first was new, “Hello officer, I haven’t seen you around in a while.” The next was Optimus, “I know, I’ve been patrolling the other side of town, mostly. I’m just here for a quick dip in the pool.” The other again, “Well, I’ve got to go check on someone that should have checked out this…” They faded as the door shut. I sat in silence, muttering to myself. Soon, the bellboy keyed himself into my room, and found me.  
I told him to stop fucking gawking, and to remove the leather ring from my cock. He was so shocked that he actually listened, and was rewarded with a mouthful of my cum as I finally released it into his gaping face.  
For now, I’m riding a plane back to Energon City to start my new career as he(%**5jj4($*(%*6#33anking. I swear though, someday I will have my revenge on that fucking cop Optimus Prime. I just don’t know when.

***Intelligence of no use…File encrypted  
***Exit AIN? Y/N………Y


	2. Starscream's Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deceptions' infiltration expert, Starscream, is sent on a crucial reconnaissance mission: babysitting.
> 
> Bumblebee and his boyhood companion Sam (Or Shia, as he is often called) take swift advantage of the young Decepticon's presence, and take things very far, very quickly.

Starscream sighed heavily, staring at the wooden door in front of him. He begrudgingly agreed to Megatron’s plan, mainly in an effort to dispel any doubts the leader had about his loyalty. How this, of all things, would help the Decepticons was beyond him, all he knew is that Megatron wanted him to be here, and to do this job. Starscream raised his fist to knock on the door, when it unexpectedly opened for him.

 

A tall, muscular man filled the doorway. It was Optimus. Fear filled Starscream’s face, but Optimus didn’t recognize him. Of course he wouldn’t, not with the disguise Megatron provided. He was wearing a large amount of makeup, and a black wig with an asymmetrical cut. Optimus looked concerned at Starscream’s unexplainable terror.

 

“You…you startled me.” Starscream stammered, altering his voice just slightly.

 

“I apologize.” Optimus replied, “I did not mean to surprise you, but you were standing at the door for some time.”

 

“I didn’t know if this was the right house. I’m here to…to…” He couldn’t finish it.

 

“To baby-sit, correct?” He smiled broadly, guiding Starscream inside with a massive hand. Starscream nodded and slowly entered the suburban home. He heard muffled laughter coming from a room down the hall.

 

“The boys are playing in the back. I don’t know if I mentioned it during our communication on the telephone, but my son’s friend Samuel is here as well. I assume that will not be a problem?” Starscream shook his head. “Excellent. I must be off to work, I shall return at 1600 hours.” Optimus waved goodbye and walked swiftly out the front door, pulling it closed behind him. Starscream watched him go, blushing heavily when he realized how much he focused on the Autobot leader’s sculpted ass.

 

“What are you staring at?” The voice from the hall shocked Starscream back into the present. He whirled around to see a young, tan boy, about 13 years old. Bumblebee. Starscream quickly moved to conceal his erection, hoping his eyeliner would draw attention away from his flushed cheeks.

 

“I was making sure your old man didn’t fall into traffic,” he snarled. Bumblebee was shocked by the comment. _Good_ , thought Starscream, _Maybe he’ll just leave me the fuck alone now._ “Go back to playing with your boyfriend and I’ll leave you alone for the night.” Bumblebee visibly weighed his options, before nodding and retreating to the back room. Finally free, Starscream began his second objective, investigating the Autobot leader’s home. The teenager headed into the nearest room to begin his search.

 ---

Bumblebee walked back into the living room after his confrontation with the new babysitter. Bumblebee was constantly infuriated by his father’s lack of faith in him, and having a babysitter at 13 was just another way he showed it. Sam (or Shia, as Bumblebee affectionately called him) was lying on the sofa, half asleep. The boys were up most of the previous night playing some of their favorite games. Currently, Shia was wearing a large tee shirt that ended around his athletic thighs. The thin white fabric flowed over the boy’s lithe form, before it stopped, bunched up just above Shia’s navel. Here the white color gave way to velvety tan skin before starting up again in the old boxers he wore. The boxers, much like the shirt, were too big for the boy, and they accidentally afforded Bumblebee a peek at the curve of Shia’s youthful cock.

 

Bumblebee swallowed, his heart beating quickly. Shia looked up at him, yawning, his pouty lips forming a large O that reminded Bumblebee of more pleasurable moments in their friendship. The Autobot strutted over to his friend, letting his hands stroll down his athletic form. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs, pulling just enough for Shia to see the smooth hairlessness of his lower abdomen. Shia stirred, pulling himself upright enough to get a better view of his lover. Unknowingly, his legs fell apart, and his cock fell into view of the loose leg hole in his hand-me-down boxers. Bumblebee stopped at the end of the couch, raising one arm to run his fingers through his ear-length blonde hair. His other hand strayed south, under white cotton, to grasp his growing member.

 

“What about the babysitter?” Shia asked, his own hand exploring his nether regions.

 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Bumblebee smirked, “I took care of him.”

 ---

Starscream tore through the bedroom, muttering angrily under his breath. _Why couldn’t that old bastard do this himself?_ Starscream hated Megatron, but he was forced to admit that without the old man’s money and influence, he wouldn’t be nearly as well off as he was. Every now and then though, he had to do shit work. Optimus’s master bedroom was minimally designed, but he had still managed to keep a lot of useless shit in it. _Where is that fucking All Spark?_ Starscream’s eye moved to the armoire in the corner of the room. _Of course! How predictable!_ Starscream rushed over and threw open the doors.

 ---

Bumblebee kneeled in the pile of discarded clothing, admiring the young body before him. Shia was stretched out on the couch, nude, a thin beading of sweat beginning to cover his flawless skin. His erect boyhood stood straight up from the horizontal form, twitching at every breath. Shia panted.

 

“Please. I can’t stand it with you staring at me like that, please take me.” Bumblebee leaned in, and kissed his lover. Their tongues met as Shia’s hand rose to hold Bumblebee’s face. Bumblebee gently gripped Shia’s erection, moaning as Shia subconsciously humped at his fist.

 ---

Dildos. The whole armoire was filled with dildos of all sizes and hues. Starscream stood in absolute shock and horror.

 

“What?!” He couldn’t hold it in. “What the fuck?” Starscream slowly reached out and poked a long black object, which fell limply to the floor. He bent to examine it, but his attention was drawn to a stack of photos poorly hidden amongst clothing on the bottom of the armoire. They were amateur shots, but they were like nothing he had seen before. It was Optimus, blindfolded and tied to a chair. The photos documented a series of sexual perversions, including several shots of a young blonde boy sucking the Autobot’s enormous cock. Starscream couldn’t be sure from the angle, but the boy looked very familiar…

 ---

Bumblebee pulled Shia onto the floor, both boys completely enraptured by the smell of their lust. Bumblebee explored every inch of his lover, his lips dancing quickly across neck and shoulder. Shia moaned loudly into his ear, his hot breath breezing across Bumblebee’s cheek. They sat facing each other, legs spread, with Shia’s on top, wrapping around Bumblebee’s back. This put their cocks within inches of each other, as they both reached across to fondle each other.

 

“My God!” Shia groaned, “Fuck! Make me cum Bumblebee!” He bit his lip, gasping loudly as a trickle of blood ran down his chin. Bumblebee pumped Shia’s cock, his fingers dancing around the delicate head, until finally, Shia shouted as he came. His cum sprayed across Bumblebee’s chest. Seconds later, Bumblbee climaxed, filling Shia’s fist with boycum. The two boys fell backward, sprawled spread eagle on the carpet, their erections throbbing in unison.

 ---

Starscream ignored the shout from the back room, attributing it to rough housing. His tight feminine jeans were gathered around his ankles, his belt buckle, a gold jet, jingling softly with his every movement. His cock had been recently freed from the girly underwear Megatron’s costume required. Starscream panted heavily as he stroked his swollen cock. He massaged his balls with his free hand, relishing in the sensation of the silky material against his most sensitive skin. Some of Optimus’s incestuous photos were propped up against the pillows of his master bed. Starscream kept telling himself that this was just an excuse to further humiliate the Autobot boss, and satisfied his nagging mind with images of the shocked leader finding Starscream’s seed spread across his bed.

 

Starscream spat into his palm, for better lubrication, before continuing to masturbate. His eyes danced from photo to photo. First a close up of Bumblebee’s ten year old face covered in his father’s cum, then some unknown girl straddling Optimus’s lap, her body limp, his cock forced into her young pussy. The last photo, Starscream’s favorite, featured a bound Optimus, being brutally whipped by a masked man that greatly resembled the medic, Ratchet, as thick cum dripped from the leader’s cock. Starscream groaned as his orgasm approached. He squeezed his balls tighter, the silk rubbing sensually against him. He maneuvered his pinky around so that it could press the silk against his asshole, as the fire began to build in the base of his cock. The first drops of cum escaped, and he groaned as he shoved his silk-covered pinky into his ass. Starscream’s hips shook as he thrust forward, spraying cum onto the spotless comforter of his master’s most hated enemy.

 ---

Bumblebee lay naked on the carpet, brushing at the fibers that scratched his smooth, round butt. The tip of his cock was still sticky with cum, but his erection had temporarily subsided. Shia lay next to him, resting his beautiful head on Bumblebee’s chest. The boy’s breath excited his nipples, but Bumblebee struggled to repress the pleasure. Shia needed rest, surely.

 

There was a creak in the hall. _The babysitter!_ Bumblebee had forgotten, and now he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching.

 

“Shit!” Bumblebee sat up quickly, letting Shia’s head fall to the floor.

 

“Dammit! What’s gotten into you all of a…” Shia was cut off by the sound of the living room door opening. The boys were caught. Starscream stood in the doorway, his jaw hanging limply. He took in the room. Clothing left in a pile by the sofa, two young boys, naked, still dripping cum from their undeveloped cocks. He saw the perfect curve of Shia’s ass, the gathering of sweat in the small of his back. He saw the drop of semen clinging to Bumblebee’s nipple, since forgotten. He saw the slick pout of Bumblebee’s lips. Lips that were once wrapped around Optimus Prime’s cock. He heard Bumblebee swallow in fear, and thought of him swallowing a mouthful of his father’s cum.

 

“What the hell?” Starscream prayed that his jeans wouldn’t betray his arousal, but the sensation of the silk man thong tightening around his erection proved to him that it was a big one. The boys were just as shocked as he was. Shia scooted across the room to the couch, attempting to cover himself with his discarded boxers. Bumblebee fell to his knees, his small cock bouncing as he fell.

 

“Please…please don’t tell my father, he’ll…he’ll...” Bumblebee trailed off, tears coming to his eyes. Starscream swallowed hard, and tried to regain some air of authority.

 

“Of course I have to tell him. Am I supposed to let this sinful activity go on behind his back?” Two tears drew lines down Bumblebee’s cheeks. Starscream’s boner throbbed. “Of course, I suppose I could be persuaded to let it slide, if for no other reason than to spare him the shame.” Starscream gestured toward Shia, who was desperately hiding behind a wad of clothing.

 

“Please, please don’t tell him.” Bumblebee only knew of one way to persuade people, something he remembered from his childhood. He crawled on hands and knees over to the imposing teen.

 

Starscream looked down at the boy, his cock screaming for freedom. Optimus’s son was in front of him on his hands and knees! What would Megatron think about this? Starscream reached a hand under Bumblebee’s chin, drawing him up to a kneeling position. Bumblebee’s head was even with Starscream’s belt buckle. He knew what to do. Sobbing softly, Bumblbee pulled the belt free, and popping the three-button fly, let the jeans fall to the floor. He gasped at the outline of Starscream’s huge cock throbbing against the tight silk. It’s head poked out over the waistband of the thong, a pearl of pre-cum already topping it. Bumblebee slipped his small hands around the waistband, and yanked the garment downward, watching in amazement as Starscream’s cock bobbed toward him. He grasped it’s base with one hand and licked it’s length fully with his pink tongue.

 

Starscream planted his hand on the back of Bumblebee’s head, burying his fingers in the blonde waves of his hair. He pulled the boy toward him, slipping the head of his cock into his waiting mouth. Starscream sighed as he felt the warmth of tears dripping onto his thighs. This job was suddenly worth it.

 

Shia stared from the couch, both upset and turned on at the sight of his lover being used by this stranger. Despite the emotions he knew he should be feeling, the sounds of Bumblebee gagging on Starscream’s cock was creating a physical response in his loins. Shia gathered his courage and let his protective clothing fall to the floor, revealing his erection to the intruder. Starscream took notice of the boy and called him over.

 

“One slut isn’t enough to get you two out of trouble. Get over here.” Shia slowly walked over, a red flush covering his pre-pubescent face. “Lay under Bumblebee, between his legs. I want to watch you pleasure him while he pleasures me.” Bumblebee stood long enough for Shia to fulfill the new orders, and resumed his position, now sitting on Shia’s stomach, allowing the other boy’s cock to rest in the curve of his ass. Bumblebee quickly pulled Starscream’s cock back into his mouth, opening his throat to let the older boy enter him more deeply. Starscream moaned slowly, as the heat of the youth’s throat surrounded his cock. He’d never gotten head like this before. He watched as his shaft disappeared between the plump pink lips. Bumblebee’s boy cock was not at an angle for Shia to suck, so he was forced to simply lick at it, while cupping Bumblebee’s ass, simultaneously grinding his cock against it. Starscream smiled.

 

“Why rub that ass when you can fill it?” Shia looked up, surprised to be addressed. Starscream pulled Bumblebee up, positioning the boy’s taut ass over Shia’s prick. He spat on Shia’s boyhood, and hoping it was enough lube, pushed Bumblebee down on top of it. Both boys gasped as Shia entered, and Bumblebee’s cock jumped wildly. Bumblebee let out a soft huff as he instinctively began to rise and fall on Shia’s cock. Shia whined rather loudly, desperately drawing breath as his arousal peaked.

 

“Fuck!” He yelled, “That feels so fucking incredible! Your ass is so tight Bumblebee! Fuck, I think I’m going…I’m going to cum in your ass!” Shia moaned loudly, clawing at Bumblebee’s thighs as he began thrusting into his unforgiving ass. Bumblebee stroked his cock in quick pumps, gasping as he breathed.

 

“Fuck me…Fuck me Shia! Your cock feels so good in me!” Bumblebee shrieked as orgasm racked his body, he came hard, covering Shia’s chest and mouth. His ass contracted, squeezing Shia’s cock and taking him to new heights. Shia gulped, swallowing his boy lover’s cum as he ejected his own into Bumblebee’s spasming asshole. The boys separated, and Bumblebee fell onto his back. Shia moved over him to clean the remaining cum from Bumblebee’s dick, licking every sensitive inch. Bumblebee shuddered, still feeling the intense orgasm, when he felt a calloused hand on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Starscream pinching his left nipple.

 

“You think you’re done? I don’t remember you earning shit from me.” Bumblebee looked up in terror. Starscream smiled again. He pulled the young boy up onto his knees before pushing him over onto all fours. The boy’s nubile body quivered under Starscream’s touch, his perfectly round ass broke into goosebumps.

 

“Please Starscream, I want your cock too. Please fuck me with your cock, sir.”

 

“Sir? I like that, slut. I like that a lot.” Starscream knelt behind him, pulling the youth up by the hips. Bumblebee’s asshole was still slick with Shia’s cum, and after a loud, hard slap, Starscream positioned his cock at the budding asshole. “Ask me again slut.”

 

“I need your cock, sir, please fill me with your cock.” Starscream obliged, slowly piercing Bumblebee with his massive girth. The twelve-year-old screamed as Starscream filled him, but the boy’s pain only brought the decepticon more pleasure. He pulled back slowly, leaving only his head in Bumblebee’s ass, before driving his full length in again.

 

Starscream was amazed. This boy’s ass was better than any pussy he had had before. It felt like Bumblebee was milking him, pulling his cock in as deep and as hard as it could. Starscream’s makeup ran with sweat as he thrust furiously into the boy’s hole. Cum joined with blood to lubricate the pounding. _Already? Immpossible!_ Starscream groaned as he felt his orgasm growing. He dug his nails into Bumblebee’s hips, causing the boy to let out another scream of pain. Starscream squeezed tighter, reveling in the youth’s cries, crying out himself as he felt liquid heat flowing through his shaft. He thrust in one final time, burying the entire length of his cock into the young autobot’s ass. He screamed as cum erupted from his cock, spilling out of Bumblebee’s ass.

 

Bumblebee fell forward and rolled over, his tiny cock throbbing with desire. The scent of the boy drove both Shia and Starscream into a daze as bumblebee desperately jacked off, cumming in seconds, moaning as the white fluid shot from his boyhood, falling to join the growing puddle beneath him.

 ---

Starscream stepped out of Megatron’s penthouse office, face stinging from the retribution of another failed mission. On most day’s, he would drown his hatred in alcohol or self-injury, but today he had another appointment. He headed back to his apartment to apply some eyeliner, after all, he had to baby-sit that afternoon…

 

 


	3. Assault and Battery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loyalties are called into question, and the true dark side of power is revealed when Megatron discovers a budding relationship between lackey Starscream and Optimus Prime's teenage son, Bumblebee. How far is Starscream willing to go to protect the young blond? How many morals is he willing to ignore to keep his place among the Decepticons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains multiple incidents of rape. It is not subtle, it is not romanticized. Just your fair warning.

Noah stepped out of his apartment, casually locking the door. He strolled down the street at a moderate pace, in no particular hurry. He hit the street corner just as the light changed, stepping confidently across the intersection. Soundwave met him at the opposite side, and kept pace. Noah was dwarfed by the hulking frame of Megatron’s favorite thug. Soundwave climbed up to be the Decepticons’ second in command through betrayal and blackmail. He had a habit of recording conversations and holding on to them for later use. The two spoke softly, never gesturing, eyes locked straight ahead, as two strangers on the same road.

 

“Boss has another job for you, Blackout.” Soundwave addressed Noah by the only name the Decepticons knew him by. It was his working name, and it was accurate. None of Blackout’s victims would see light again.

 

“What else is new, chum?”

 

“Don’t be cute, many eyes are watching us these days.”

 

“My target?”

 

“Prime’s ex. Seems the old whore finally turned up in the industrial quarter.”

 

“I guess we know where the money from that divorce ended up.”

 

“What do you think is funding those Autobot pigs? Paper routes?” Soundwave laughed at his own joke. Thick spittle flew from his gaping mouth. Blackout was disgusted.

 

Optimus Prime’s ex-wife was the heiress of a prosperous oil company oversees. Her name was Elita. The once youthful woman had lost everything in an ugly divorce with the Autobots’ leader. She fell off the radar and disappeared several years ago, partially out of shame, and partially out of fear. Prime’s enemies were well known. Even excluding the Autobots, the police of Energon City were not fond of Prime. His definition of justice was hazy, at best, and his tactics were often far from legal. His money and power kept him above the law, and his methods kept him as low as Megatron, at least in Blackout’s eyes.

 

“So what are we talking here,” Blackout began, “Wine and dine? Scare tactics? What?”

 

“Dead, Blackout. Megatron wants her dead. Don’t bother with niceties either, he wants it to be quick and brutal. I guess he thinks a violent murder is more likely to make the front page than a subtle hit. Megatron wants Prime to know.”

 

Blackout wasn’t happy. He hated murdering people; there was no fun in it. An assassination, or a good stealth hit was more his style. Blackout killed for the thrill of stalking his victim, waiting for the right time, the moment when they would step out of view, never to return. He was an expert at making people disappear. But murder? Murder was boring. Anyone could do it. _Ah well,_ he thought, _the money’s right._

\---

The office was quiet; Megatron was at peace. Soon, his plan would be moving forward, and he could pick up the pieces again. Starscream had failed to find the Allspark, but he had brought back so much more. Megatron had had no idea that Optimus’s son would be so unguarded, so trusting. He smiled.

 

Miles away, a public bus lurched down the road, carting two Decepticon thugs out of Energon City. Skywarp belched loudly, spraying nearby passengers with small fragments of apple. He chuckled to himself before tearing another huge chunk of flesh from the fruit in his ape-like hand. Thundercracker felt his stomach turn. He was used to Skywarp’s etiquette, that hadn’t bothered him, but he knew what the next stop on this line was. Thundercracker was to get off at the next stop with his partner, and they were to bring Megatron a gift. The bus intercom crackled to life.

 

“Next Stop Ark Meadows! Ark Meadows!” The suburb rolled past the windows as Skywarp stood up.

 

“Think we should wrap him up in a bow, or just deliver him naked?” Skywarp grinned, causing another wave of nausea to strike Thundercracker.

\---

Bumblebee’s cock spasmed, and he let a puff of hot breath escape his lips. Shia barely noticed, his attention was on his own pleasure. Bumblebee was above him, looking down on the boy he loved. He thrust slowly, cautiously, and he moaned every time Shia pushed back, lifting his hips from the carpet. Bumblebee sped his motion, breathing in rhythm with his thrusts. Shia shouted, biting into his arm to stifle the noise. There was a pause, and Shia felt his lover’s cum running out of him. He closed his eyes. He felt Bumblebee exit him, felt the other boy’s hands grasp him. Fire flowed through Shia’s body, he arched his back and came, gasping as it rained around them.

 

BAMF! Shia was surprised by the noise.

 

“Bumblebee? Was that you?” He opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of a killer. He screamed. There was nothing else to do.

 

Thundercracker was sprinting out of the house, clutching the nude, squirming son of his enemy. He looked back. _What is that idiot still doing in there?!_ Skywarp was crouching over the other boy, laughing. He threw a hand out, pinning the screaming child to the floor. Thundercracker stopped. _Please, no. Don’t kill him too, Skywarp. This child’s fate is bad enough for both of them._ Skywarp pulled a large hunting knife from his waistband. He was cackling like a lunatic, greasy long hair blowing across his face. Skywarp pulled the knife up, clutching it with a white-knuckled grip. _No! Skywarp no!_ Shia stopped screaming. He closed his eyes.

 

“NOOOOOOOO!”

 

They ran from the house, all hope of stealth now gone. Skywarp could only teleport once a day without rest, and with his current mood, Thundercracker wasn’t sure he’d want to teleport with him anyway. Bumblebee hung limply around his shoulders, easily knocked unconscious with one blow. Curious neighbors poked their heads through open doors, or around curtains, and watched, silently, as the two ran by. _Call someone!_ Thundercracker though desperately. _There’s still time, why don’t you do something!?_ The black limo was idling at the next street, back door open, waiting for them. To Thundercracker it looked like the open jaws of some great predator, seconds from snapping shut.

\---

Starscream turned down the road leading into Ark Meadows, a suburb that had become very familiar to him lately. Over the past few weeks, he had been stopping by Prime’s house regularly. As far as Megatron knew, he was working surveillance, not getting his cock sucked. It was a good arrangement, though Starscream had to admit he was starting to care for the little blonde slut. He heard tires screeching and turned down another block to avoid unwanted attention, ducking behind some trees just as a black limo sped past.

\---

Blackout peered in the back window of the second story apartment. He was perched on the rusted fire escape that looked more like a guaranteed death than an escape. Simple security system, hard wired into the building’s power. Not a problem. Noah hopped backward, grabbing onto the rickety steel before dropping to the alley beneath him. The fuse box was probably in the basement, so that became his goal. He dug through the debris and filth of the city, finally hurling aside a garbage bag to reveal a decently sized window. He deftly flipped open a pair of butterfly knives, and got to work jamming them into the rotted wood frame.

 

Noah dropped into the hall, gently laying the deconstructed window on the asphalt outside. The hall was dark, and reeked of mildew. Noah finally felt safe. With little effort, he traced the exposed wiring back to a forgotten utility closet and laid his hand on the cold aluminum surface of the fuse box. Noah concentrated, and with hardly a sound, sent an electro-magnetic pulse through the building’s wiring. Every television, phone, microwave, and light bulb simultaneously fried, sending the building into darkness.

 

Blackout retraced his steps outside, carefully replacing the window. He quickly ran to the front of the building, where he threw open the front door. He silently climbed the stairs, and paused outside the door to Elita’s apartment. He heard heavy breathing from inside. _Sleeping._ Blackout was disappointed. He broke into the apartment to find the woman he was sent to kill.

 

Elita was sleeping nude, a cheap sheet was her only cover. Blackout observed, taking in the rise and fall of her chest. Her breasts were exposed, surprisingly perky for her age. The sheet followed the gentle curve of her stomach before cascading like a waterfall to the floor. Her pubic hair had been shaved clean, revealing the smooth cleft of her pussy. Blackout was glad she was attractive, it seemed he could have some fun before she died. He approached her, massaging his growing erection. Oh yes, there would be fun.

 

Blackout fell onto Elita, forcibly clutching her throat to drown any screams before they escaped. She awoke, coughing, but mercifully quiet. Blackout stared into her eyes, a gorgeous crystal blue. He saw the terror there, basked in it. Elita clawed at his muscular arm, but his grip was unrelenting. The woman must have bitten her tongue, because small droplets of blood were now visible on the ivory white of her skin. Blackout stuck two dirty fingers into her mouth, pushing them into the start of her throat. Withdrawing them, he examined the collected saliva.

 

“That should do, though this may still hurt a bit.” Blackout laughed as he moved his fingers downward, manipulating the lubricant into the folds of Elita’s vagina. She wriggled beneath him, suffocating from his tight hold on her neck. Blackout pulled his throbbing cock from his open fly, using his powerful legs to spread the feminine limbs of his victim. She was forcibly open to him. Blackout nudged the head of his cock into Elita’s pussy, amazed at how tight the hole was. The woman had clearly been celibate since her divorce. Her spit had not been enough to ease Blackout’s entrance, and he was forced to withdraw.

 

Blackout loosened his grip enough for Elita to catch a lungful of air. He wanted her to live until he finished. She began to scream, and so Blackout dropped his free fist into her face. He had broken her nose, but the violence ended her outcries. He listened to her raspy breaths, and after deciding she was no longer on the verge of death, slammed his hand back around her throat, forcing her head back into the mattress. He spat a loogie onto his cock, and again pushed his member into her pussy. This time, he slid in all the way. Elita’s pussy twitched with the rest of her body, squeezing Blackout with a vice grip. He began to thrust, pulling back as far as he could before slamming back into her again. Elita gurgled, unable to draw breath. Blackout grasped her right breast, squeezing it gently as he fucked her, pinching her nipple on occasion. After a moment, he lowered his hand to fondle her clit, slowing his thrusting so that he could feel every movement of her twat. Elita shivered, and against her own will, her body reacted favorably to the attention.

 

Blackout lowered his head to kiss the woman. She tasted of blood and sweat. Blackout licked her plump lips, kissed her shoulders. He began to lick her nipple, suckling on it gently. Elita’s pussy grew slick, allowing Blackout to enter her more deeply, he could feel the head of his dick rubbing against her cervix. Blackout shifted position, letting go of Elita’s throat so that both of his hands could hold the woman’s arms to the mattress. Her vocal cords were now too crushed for her to utter a sound. He began to groan, and fucked Elita faster. As the woman struggled to regain her breath, she began grinding her hips back into her attacker. Blackout smiled. _Why is it that rape victims always think I’ll let them live if they help me cum?_ He thought.

 

Blackout twisted his hips as he fucked Elita, screwing his cock deep into her wet cunt. He let the first few shots of cum fill her twat, relishing in the pleasure of cumming inside her. The last wads he shot onto the woman’s chest, rubbing the cum into her tits, forcing a load into her bloody mouth. Blackout sighed, rubbing his cock. He made a messy job of slitting her throat, making sure it would look just professional enough to worry Optimus, while looking street enough to interest the media.

\---

Rage forced tears from Starscream’s eyes as he sprinted down the sidewalk back into downtown Energon City. He knew where to find Bumblebee; Skywarp and Thundercracker did not cover their tracks well. A wind picked up behind him as he gained speed, racing to save his slave, his lover.

\---

Megatron chuckled, delighted by the sound his cigar’s ember made on Bumblebee’s skin. Optimus Prime’s son screamed, desperately struggling against his bonds. Megatron’s two thugs had indeed delivered him tied up in a long, white ribbon. Otherwise, he was as naked as he had been found.

 

“I tire of this game.” Megatron sat back in his chair. “Soundwave! Prepare me to open my present.” Soundwave entered the room slowly, carrying a tray that held a number of bottles and jars. He set the tray on a nearby end table, and fell to his knees before his lord. Soundwave unzipped the fly of Megatron’s white slacks, and reached a hand in to free the Decepticon’s cock. Soundwave pulled the limp organ into his mouth, sucking gently. Megatron stared into Bumblebee’s eyes, watching the fat tears roll down his cheeks. Soundwave retracted, only after Megatron’s erection had grown to fill his mouth, and moved to stand beside his master’s desk.

 

Megatron stood and walked around the antique furniture. He approached the quivering gift on his floor.

 

“Optimus and the Autobots will save me!” The boy shouted. “They won’t let you get away with this!” Megatron exploded into laughter.

 

“Such naive thoughts! Shouldn’t you have given up all that childish optimism by now? I’m pleased to say you’re fucked, boy. Blackout has seen that your father’s attention will be diverted elsewhere.” Megatron pulled a handgun from his waistband, slipping the barrel between Bumblebee’s pouty lips. “It’s about time you grew up a bit, eh, Bumblebee?”

 

“We’ve got company…” Soundwave opened the door. Two Decepticon thugs, Rumble and Ravage, walked in, holding a struggling Starscream by the arms.

 

“What is it Starscream? Have you found the Alls…”

 

“Get away from him you son of a bitch!” Megatron struggled to hide his shock.

 

“You dare presume to give me orders, Starscream?”

 

“Bumblebee is mine! He’s not for you to take Megatron!”

 

“You forget your place, Starscream. Perhaps Soundwave can remind you of where your loyalties lie. Rumble, Ravage, hold him down.” The two Decepticons pinned Starscream to Megatron’s desk, easily overpowering the teenager’s struggles. Soundwave stood behind him, pulling the boy’s clothing off even before the order came. He did his best to hide his hesitation. Megatron couldn’t know, but he didn’t want to hurt the boy. Soundwave had essentially raised Starscream ever since the runaway joined up with the Decepticons. He had grown fond of the boy. Megatron watched, stroking his cock, while Soundwave coated his massive girth with lubricant. Starscream only whimpered at first, as the first 4 inches of Soundwave’s cock forced it’s way inside him. Megatron was disappointed.

 

“Show no mercy, Soundwave. I do not forgive disloyalty.” Soundwave nodded. He pulled out, giving Starscream a moment’s reprieve, before squeezing the full length of his 10 inch cock into the teen’s slick asshole. Starscream howled. Soundwave was unrelenting, immediately pulling back for a second thrust. Pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears; screams of agony were like music to Soundwave. Starscream bit into his lip, trying to deaden his screams, to stop giving Megatron the satisfaction, but Soundwave’s cock was enormous, and the pain was too much. He screamed again, tears pouring down his face, as Soundwave raped him.

 

Soundwave groaned with effort. Starscream’s ass was unbelievably tight, and he had to struggle to keep the majority of his cock inside the warm hole. He wrapped his hands around Starscream’s waist, which gave him the leverage to fuck the boy more quickly. He hammered away, pulling as much of his cock back as possible, so that he could feel the deep penetration.

 

Megatron grew tired of watching. He turned back to his prize, gently rubbing his fingertips across Bumblebee’s honey-colored skin. He paused at the shorter length of velvety white ribbon tied around the base of Bumblebee’s cock. Megatron’s fingers slid over Bumblebee’s young package and between his legs, until they found his asshole, still slick from that afternoon with Shia. Megatron spread Bumblebee’s smooth thighs with one hand; the boy no longer had any fight in him. Megatron slid two fingers into the boy’s tight hole. He shivered visibly, his cock twitching in anticipation. _The little slut could get off from anyone, willing or not!_ Megatron removed his fingers, and flipped Bumblebee over, burying his face in the rough carpet. He pulled Bumblebee’s ass up until he was on his knees. The Decepticon leader knelt behind him, grabbing a handful of Bumblebee’s bright blonde hair.

 

“You better be a better fuck than your father, I can’t cum for limp-dicks.” Megatron slid his cock into Bumblebee. He was quickly amazed at the warmth inside the kid. And his ass! Every breath Bumblebee took rippled through Megatron’s cock, as if the boy’s asshole actually craved to be filled with his cum. Megatron tugged on the boy’s hair, pulling his face up so that he could watch Starscream’s punishment.

 

Starscream had stopped screaming. He was barely breathing at all in fact. He gasped loudly each time Soundwave’s ten inches squeezed into his asshole, but he couldn’t pull in any breath otherwise. The pain was incredible. Soundwave pulled his cock free from Starscream. He didn’t want to cum too quickly, and his victim’s ass felt so much better than he had anticipated. He dismissed his minions, Rumble and Ravage, and spun Starscream around. Soundwave grabbed him by the throat, lifting Starscream off the ground before throwing him at the office floor.

 

He hit with a crash, and lay near motionless, trying desperately to gather his strength for the next assault. Soundwave fell on to him, pulling Starscream’s legs up onto his shoulders, which brought the teen’s asshole right up to Soundwave’s waiting cock. Soundwave liked this position better. He could watch Starscream’s cock bounce with every thrust. Starscream relaxed his every muscle, letting Soundwave take him. The Decepticon did not disappoint.

 

Bumblebee’s tears soaked the carpet. Megatron had no intentions of prolonging his orgasm, and he fucked Bumblebee with only his pleasure in mind. Bumblebee’s ass milked his cock, tightening around it with each shake that rippled the boy’s body. He felt fire growing in his shaft.

 

“Soundwave! I want to see you cum on that worthless fuck before I’m done. I want to see his disloyal face covered in your fucking cum!”

 

Soundwave nodded. He leaned forward, planting a kiss on Starscream’s mouth. He held them there, inhaling the scent of the runaway, letting his tongue dance across the teenager’s lips. Starscream broke the kiss, and whispered into his rapist’s ear. “Fuck me harder…please.” Soundwave’s cock raged inside Starscream, and he fucked him faster.

 

Despite the pain, or maybe because of it, Starscream’s own erection was throbbing. He was completely filled by Soundwave’s cock, and he couldn’t help but give in to the pleasure. He grasped his own cock, stroking softly as he felt Soundwave’s speed quicken. He huffed as his orgasm built. In a matter of seconds, he cried out and came, showering himself in hot fluid.

 

Starscream’s ass clenched down on Soundwave as he came, and Soundwave felt his own rush coming. He slid out of Starscream, and crawled over him, jerking off onto the teenage face. He shot a huge wad of cum into Starscream’s panting mouth, and spilled the rest across his young cheek.

 

Megatron slipped deeper into Bumblebee, the sight of his underling dripping with cum adding the final push to his arousal. Bumblebee sobbed as Megatron penetrated his deepest recesses. The Decepticon leader groaned, and pumped one final time, filling Bumblebee with cum until it spilled out between them. Megatron pulled out, and quickly pulled Bumblebee backwards until the youth fell into his lap. He wove his fingers into the blonde curls and forced his tiny mouth around his cock.

 

“Clean it well you filthy fucking whore. Skywarp! Get someone in here to clean this carpet, I don’t want it stained.” Bumblebee’s velvet tongue licked every drop of cum from his attacker. Finally, Megatron was satisfied. He had Rumble move the little boy to the corner of the room, where he sat, sobbing. Megatron redressed and sat in his desk chair. “I’ve been thinking,” he said, “Young boys need tutelage. They need constant supervision and instruction. In order to prevent this sort of outburst again, I feel it is important that Starscream learns his place within this…community. Soundwave, the boy belongs to you now. You have watched him since he joined us, and you have done an acceptable job until now. Starscream will live with you, and he will learn from you. If he fails to reign in his rebellious streak, I will kill him myself.”

 

“What about Bumblebee?” Starscream demanded, “What happens to him? He belongs to me!”

 

“Not anymore. Bumblebee belongs to me now. I will continue to keep him here, until I tire of him. Then, you may be allowed to keep what’s left.” Megatron cackled.


	4. A Cloak and Dagger Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From even the darkest corners of adversity, passion can spring. Following a violent introduction, Starscream finds himself in the care of his own assailant, Soundwave. Soon, they are both shocked to see how far their relationship of necessity has developed. Meanwhile, Megatron takes full advantage of the spoils of war, having successfully backed the Autobots into a corner. But can he really trust the new partnership growing under his command?

Megatron’s laughter echoed in Starscream’s head. He couldn’t believe he had been given away like some secondhand trinket. He followed Soundwave through the busy city streets in silence. He knew that running was futile, Megatron never lost what he wanted, and he clearly wanted Starscream, if not personally than at least within reach. He was jostled this way and that as the uncaring populace of Energon City flooded past. No matter the time of day, the city was always filled with angry, soulless people, and bright, glaring lights. Homeless and orphans filled the alleys and back roads, starting their own cardboard cities in the darkness between buildings. Soundwave’s apartment complex served as the predominant wall of one of these box cities. He rented the loft apartment, a massive space, mostly empty.

“I’ve always liked having space to stretch out in, but I don’t really have use for much furniture.”

“No,” Starscream muttered, not entirely present, “It’s nice though.” Soundwave dropped his keys into a metal bowl by the entryway, which was perched on top of a simple black pedestal. He slid the door closed along it’s metal track, and locked several deadbolts upon shutting it. Starscream stood awkwardly by the black pedestal with the metal bowl.

“I don’t really have any guest rooms or anything, so you’ll have to sleep on the couch.” Starscream did not argue. He dragged his feet to the couch, where he laid down. By the time Soundwave had returned from the closet with a spare blanket, he was already asleep. Soundwave thought he could still see the trails of tears on the boy’s face. He gently covered him with the blanket. Soundwave sighed and went to bed.

\---

He awoke the next morning, groggy. He couldn’t remember much of last night immediately, and was thus very shocked to find Starscream asleep in his bed. The teen was just waking up as well. Starscream jolted upright, equally shocked at his situation. Suddenly, realization settled in, and he fell back to the bed.

“I thought I told you to sleep on the couch.”

“It was cold, and the bed looked big enough, I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“You were crying last night.” Starscream looked offended. “I don’t mean to pry…”

“What the fuck should I do? Celebrate?” Starscream threw the sheets off and stormed out of the bed. He found Soundwave’s bathroom and turned the water on to shower, something he had meant to do last night. He kicked the door closed behind him, but it caught on a discarded towel, and swung open a crack. He stripped filthy clothes off and stepped into the steaming spray. Soundwave watched from the bed, where he could easily see every inch of Starscream’s body. Starscream had a nasty bruise forming on his hip from the brutality of the previous evening, but was otherwise as perfect as Soundwave remembered.

Starscream bent to pick up a bar of soap, giving Soundwave an opportunity to take in the curves of Starscream’s youthful thighs and ass, and the tight musculature of his stomach. Starscream stood slowly, twisting slightly. The angle exposed his front side. Soundwave gaped at the water streaming down his smooth chest, the heat exciting the boy’s nipples. He lathered the soap between his palms, forming a thick pink foam, which he began to massage onto his body. Starscream’s jet black hair hung in front of his face, obscuring his expression from view. Starscream’s hands moved down the length of his neck, around his shoulders, down his chest. Soundwave’s eyes followed. Starscream and Soundwave both hesitated at his crotch, as Starscream worked the lather around his cock. His body responded, and they both watched his cock begin to grow between his fingers. Starscream leaned back against the shower wall, stroking his growing erection. He began to pinch his nipple with his left hand as his cock finally finished expanding.

He stroked slowly, running his fingers down the entire length of his cock, from head to base. Soundwave noticed his own erection, and grasped it beneath the satin sheets. Starscream’s mouth opened, his pink tongue darted out to catch a few drops of water from his upper lip. He wasn’t interested in giving a show, didn’t even know he was giving one, and preoccupied himself with satisfying his insatiable lust. He pumped his fist faster, using the soap as lubricant. He moaned in spite of himself, shuddering slightly. He threw his head back, biting his lip. Soundwave knew his performer would cum soon. He hastened his own orgasm by stroking harder, letting the silky fabric of the sheets run across cock. Starscream opened his mouth again, letting a loud gasp escape his pouty lips as his hips shot out and he came. His body spasmed against the wall, all evidence of his act quickly rushing down the drain. Soundwave stared at the boy’s twitching cock as he shot cum into the bed sheets. He was much quieter.

When Starscream stepped out of the foggy bathroom, Soundwave was gone, and the bed sheets were missing. He found a note on the bed, along with some clean clothes. _Downstairs doing laundry,_ the note read, _help yourself to breakfast._ Starscream wandered into the kitchenette. There was an elegant refrigerator, filled with various cold foods. Starscream had no appetite. He popped the top off a bottle of Nuka Cola and swigged it. The cold serum helped his aching throat. Starscream finished the bottle, and dropped the empty glass in the trash. He waited for his owner to return.

\---

Blackout stepped back from the window. He dropped a cigarette butt to the fire escape underneath him and stomped it out with a worn, leather boot. He had been babysitting the two Decepticons all night. Megatron didn’t trust them, and neither did he. They were both too damned oblivious to notice him, even now, in broad daylight. He glanced at his watch; it was time to return to the penthouse to give his report of the first night. He leapt up to the roof, a few short feet above, and pulled himself up, using the rooftop doorway to reach the bottom floor. He missed Soundwave by seconds.

Soundwave stepped into his loft, closing the door just as a shadowy figure descended the steps behind him. He turned the bolts, and paused to throw the cleaned sheets onto the bed. Starscream was sitting on the couch, staring out the large window that overlooked the city. Soundwave noticed how beautiful the shape of his new pet’s face was. Starscream noticed him noticing.

“Thinking of the best way to use me?”

“No, I…it doesn’t matter.” Said Soundwave, and then, “Do you like being used?”

“At least it shows that someone wants me.” Starscream was obviously hurt, but Soundwave couldn’t tell why.

“Well, put some clothes on at the very least. I’m going out for one of my many night jobs. I don’t think you’re quite at a level where you can handle this shit, so just stay in the loft, ok?”

“Where else would I go?” Starscream smirked, and in that moment, Soundwave knew he would be all right.

\---

Soundwave stepped past the surging crowd at the doors of the club, nodding to the bouncer, who obligingly opened the door for him. Soundwave inhaled the odors of cheap cigars and cheaper booze, the reek of sweat, blood, and pussy. Two of the girls stopped dancing long enough to wave at him, before being prodded back to gyrating with boots and broken bottles. This was one of the seedier strip clubs in Energon City, and it was Soundwave’s favorite place to do business. In a crowd like this, no one had the balls to start a fight. Soundwave always had the advantage in his negotiations. He saw several clients that night, some paying protection money, some buying drugs or weapons, the usual group. After the last of Energon City’s putrid flesh bags left the club, Soundwave finally headed home.

He dropped his keys in the metal bowl and slid the door shut. He locked it and resigned to the couch, where he planned to sit and have a drink or two. But he was distracted. He looked toward the bedroom.

Starscream was asleep, Soundwave was watching him. Starscream had kicked the comforter and sheets off the bed, sleeping only in one of Soundwave’s long shirts. It was unbuttoned, and Soundwave was able to watch the steady rise and fall of Starscream’s chest. His pink nipples stood erect from the friction of chest against fabric, and his cock rested limply on his smooth thigh. Starscream’s body was surprisingly hairless for a 16 year old, but Soundwave could tell he had been shaving everything.

Finally, unable to resist, Soundwave slid into bed beside the teenager. He bent over the sleeping form, wrapping him within his arms. Soundwave kissed the teen’s cheek. It was warm and soft. Soundwave let his fingers fall down the boy’s body, gently caressing the milky skin with rough fingertips. He felt Starscream’s heartbeat, even without his sensitive perception. Starscream awoke, but did not yell. He turned to look into Soundwave’s eyes. Soundwave leaned closely to him, and Starscream whispered.

“After all this, I need you to stay, please, please stay with me.” Starscream shivered, goose bumps breaking out across his body, as a cold breeze blew through the open window. Soundwave shielded him from the worst of the wind, holding his small frame tightly to his chest. Starscream turned over, facing the Decepticon. He buried his face in the curve of Soundwave’s neck. Soundwave slid his arm under Starscream’s shirt, running it down the curve of his lower back. Soundwave’s hand fit perfectly on the small of his back. Starscream looked up at him, closed his eyes, and their lips touched. It started as a gentle kiss, the two men testing the boundaries of their feelings for one another. Soundwave pulled him tighter, parting his lips to let breath and tongue through.

Starscream felt a growing pressure between them, gasping at the pleasure of his boyhood rubbing against Soundwave’s cock. Soundwave’s hand left Starscream’s back, moving to grasp both of their erections. He massaged them slowly, never breaking their kiss. Starscream wrapped his arms around his savior, running his thin fingers down the ridges of Soundwave’s spine. Soundwave finally pulled his mouth from Starscream, who leaned up to him, needing more. Soundwave put a finger to Starscream’s lips, turning the boy over, spooning him. Soundwave entered him slowly, as a lover, holding Starscream with a hand on his young chest. Starscream breathed heavily, letting out quiet huffs with each of Soundwave’s thrusts. Starscream reached back, clutching Soundwave’s hip.

Soundwave lowered his hand, rubbing Starscream’s nipples as it dropped. He began to gently stroke Starscream’s cock in perfect rhythm to his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Soundwave began to feel surges passing through his lover’s body. Starscream began to rock back against him, arching his back as he cried out. He bit back a scream as he came until his body was racked with shakes. Soundwave rolled onto his back, pulling Starscream upright on top of him. Starscream kneeled on top of Soundwave’s cock, slowly rising and falling. He planted his hands on Soundwave’s chest to maintain his balance, and Soundwave held his arms. They stared into each other’s eyes as Starscream rode his cock, his own boyhood vivaciously pointing outward. Eventually Soundwave tightened his grip on Starscream’s arms, and closed his eyes. His breathing became ragged, and he came. Starscream did not stand up immediately, they both remained still, enjoying the orgasm together.

They slept soon after, keeping each other warm through the night.

\---

Blackout stood in the darkness outside. It was cold, but the two had left a window open anyway, as if inviting him in. Blackout was never one to deny an invitation. He stepped silently out of his shadowy tableau and into the loft. He took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lack of flashing neon. The apartment was almost bare, with just enough furnishings to qualify it as a home. His nose was filled with the scent of fucking. He looked to the bedroom and found his two targets asleep in each others arms. Romance disgusted him. Blackout huffed disapprovingly, and fell down to their level. His vision lined up with Starscream’s cock, and he found himself compelled to defile the boy. Surely worse had already been done to him, but the thought of Starscream awakening in the morning covered in a fresh batch of his own cum was too much to resist.

He pulled the limp cock gently into his mouth, working his tongue around it’s head. Blackout savored the taste of young flesh, and he tried his best to contain his own arousal. He sucked slightly on the cock, letting it harden in his mouth. Gently, over the course of an hour, he sucked on Starscream’s cock, licking it’s length. He felt Starscream’s balls tighten, and knew he would cum soon. Blackout threw caution to the wind and began bobbing quickly up and down on Starscream’s cock, filling with pleasure as Starscream involuntarily humped into his mouth. At the final moment, Blackout disengaged, letting Starscream shower himself in cum.

Blackout determined that trying to sneak out of the apartment with an erection would be impossible, and decided to resolve the situation. He pulled his own cock free of his jeans, and crawled closer to Starscream’s dozing head. The boy’s mouth had fallen open during his unknown orgasm, and Blackout took advantage, sliding his cock between the plump lips. Starscream’s mouth was a furnace, and the heat and moisture covered Blackout’s cock. He began to delicately thrust into the sleeping boy’s mouth, rubbing his cock back and forth across velvet tongue. Starscream swallowed in his sleep, closing his mouth around Blackout’s manhood. The intruder gasped quietly, as his victim unknowingly sucked him off. He reached down, and began to stroke Starscream’s still twitching cock, using the boy’s own cum as lube.

Blackout was incredibly turned on by the violation, reveling in the pleasure of stroking the cock of such a young teen who had no way of resisting him. He felt Starscream’s cock slide through his fist as the boy began to subconsciously hump again. He quickly reached a second orgasm, covering Blackout’s hand in warm cum. Blackout slid his dick from Starscream’s mouth, grasping it firmly as he came, painting Starscream’s face white. He wiped his dirty hand off on Starscream’s chest, as best as he could, and slid his cock back into his pants. He then crossed the hardwood wasteland of Soundwave’s apartment and exited through the open window.

\---

Neither Soundwave nor Starscream could explain the ferocity and unexpectedness of what was apparently a very violent wet dream. Starscream confessed dreaming of another man, though he couldn’t see his face. He said he could smell cigarettes on him though. Soundwave helped the boy into the shower, and went to close the window before joining him. He didn’t notice the crushed cigarette butt on the fire escape.

Soundwave stepped into the shower, to see a mostly clean Starscream. He moved to lend a hand, soaping up the boy’s cock. Starscream blushed.

“Again? Jesus I don’t think I have anymore cum in me…Oh…Oh God…” Soundwave’s fingers moved expertly around Starscream’s cock, and within minutes, he had the boy turned around with his hands on the wall. Starscream slid down, presenting his ass to Soundwave.

“Why are you pointing your ass at me, whore?”

“I…I need your cock, please.” Starscream panted, his cock throbbing mercilessly. His face was flushed, his lips shiny with saliva. “Please, I need your cock to fill me up. I need you to fuck me!” Soundwave turned the shower head away from them, and covered his gargantuan cock with lube. Starscream fell forward against the wall, spreading his ass for Soundwave to enter. In this position, he was able to support himself with one arm, and tug on his steel erection with the other. Soundwave placed the head of his cock against Starscream’s asshole, using it to massage the boy. He angled it in and slowly penetrated him, stopping after the first two inches. He withdrew, letting the anticipation build. He entered again, sliding three inches of cock into Starscream, who cried out, breathing harshly against the tile wall. Soundwave withdrew again, before pushing every inch into Starscream.

Starscream shouted, and Soundwave saw tears streaming from his eyes.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah…It’s just…from this angle…it feels so much bigger…” He gasped, and bit his lower lip. “Please don’t stop, I really need you to fuck me as hard as you can. I need your fucking cock Soundwave!” Soundwave grabbed Starscream’s feminine hips and pushed his cock deep into Starscream’s ass. The boy moaned loudly with every thrust, pumping his own cock with increasing vigor. Soundwave fucked him as hard as he could, like a machine. Starscream’s asshole felt tighter each time the ten inches of cock slid through it, until eventually Starscream came, more body spasm than cum, turning his ass into a vice grip on Soundwave’s cock. Soundwave pulled free, afraid of permanently damaging the boy, and he turned the shower back onto them, washing the traces of their deed down the drain. Starscream fell to his knees in front of Soundwave, pulling the huge member into his mouth. It barely fit. Soundwave looked down, watching as Starscream worshipped his cock. The teenager pulled as much as he could into his throat, stroking the base of his cock the entire time. He looked up at Soundwave and pulled the cock out with a small pop.

“Cum for me, master, let me taste you.” He licked the tip of Soundwave’s cock, and dropped his mouth back around it. Soundwave wrapped his fingers in the black strands of Starscream’s hair, pulling the boy’s mouth further down his cock, forcing it deeper into his throat. He felt the orgasm building.

“Fuck, I’m…I’m cumming!” Starscream withdrew slightly, leaving only Soundwave’s head in his mouth as the older man came. Starscream swallowed when his mouth was full, the extra running down his chin. He gasped for air, as Soundwave slid down the wall to sit on the floor of the shower with him. They stayed in the running water until it went cold.

\---

Blackout delivered his second report to Megatron. The two did not seem to pose a threat at this time, but Blackout suggested that he should continue to watch them anyway. Megatron was pleased.

“You’ve done splendidly, Blackout. I feel you deserve a reward.” Megatron rolled his chair backwards, and began pulling something from under his desk. It was Bumblebee. The child was nude, save for a black leather collar with a long chain. His chin was dripping cum, and Blackout realized why he had been under the desk. Bumblebee wiped his face clean, and walked around to the front of the desk, showing his body to Blackout. His skin was perfect, pulled over lithe muscles and a slim figure. His cock was a mere handful, perfect for a boy of his age. His sandy blonde hair hung in front of his eyes if his head tilted down. Bumblebee didn’t seem unhappy. Other than the sexual abuse, Megatron most likely took good care of him.

“The child will be yours for the night, but I must insist you do not leave this office with him. Appearances and all that. Lock up when you’re done.” With that, Megatron left, leaving Blackout alone with the nubile child. Bumblebee approached him quickly, as if he knew exactly what to expect.

“What hole do you want to stick it in, Blackout? My mouth or my ass? Megatron says my tongue works wonders.” He licked his lips to prove the point. Blackout’s cock jumped. Without hesitation, he stripped off his clothes, letting his erect cock point directly out at Bumblebee.

“How about you start by sucking my cock while I play with yours, and then we’ll take it where I fucking say we will.” Bumblebee looked taken aback, but he quickly laid down on the carpet, slowly squeezing his little cock, bringing it to an erection.

“Do you like seeing me touch my cock? You can watch if you like, until you want to play with it yourself.” Blackout watched. Bumblebee spread his legs, giving a full view to the man before him. He sucked on his index finger while he stroked himself. His balls were still a tight package beneath his shaft, and they bounced with each stroke. Bumblebee slid his spit-covered finger down his body, rubbing it across his nipples. Blackout had to admit, the kid could put on a show. Bumblebee dipped the moistened digit into his asshole, fingering it rapidly as he masturbated. Pink color flooded into the boy’s cheeks. Blackout knew the child would cum if he didn’t intervene. He fell to the floor, pulling Bumblebee’s hands from his pelvis, and planting them on his own. Bumblebee smiled, immediately spinning around so that his cock was toward Blackout’s face, and so that Blackout’s cock was planted firmly between his lips.

Blackout followed suit, pulling the tiny cock into his own mouth. He felt Bumblebee squirm against him, as the young hands worked around the base of his own shaft. Bumblebee darted his head up and down Blackout’s cock, easily taking it deeply into his throat. Too quickly, however, he let it fall out as he cried out to the room.

“Blackout, oh god, I think I’m going to cum if you don’t stop! I am, I am going to cum!” Blackout didn’t stop, he let the boy orgasm, filling his mouth with the sweeter cum that a prepubescent boy provides. Blackout spit it to the floor, and pushed Bumblebee off of him. He let the last drops of Bumblebee’ cum run into his asscrack, and using the fluid as lubrication, he slid his cock into the tight hole. Bumblebee screamed. Blackout didn’t care. He slammed his hand onto the boy’s mouth, lifting his hips up so that the boy’s legs fell onto his shoulders. This allowed him the deepest penetration as he brutally forced his cock into the unprepared child’s anus. Bumblebee continued to scream into Blackout’s palm, sobbing uncontrollably. Blood began to trickle down his ass crack to join the semen on the carpet. At the first signs of an approaching orgasm, Blackout pulled out, not wanting to finish yet.

He crawled on top of Bumblebee, kneeling over his chest.

“Listen to me well you filthy fucking cock slut. You are going to lean your cum-sucking head up and you are going to milk my fucking cock. You are going to jerk me off into your waiting mouth, and you will swallow every fucking drop. Now do it!” He screamed the last two words, making Bumblebee wince. The boy immediately leaned forward, burying Blackout’s cock in his mouth. He leaned on one elbow, grasping the shaft with the other hand. Blackout felt the kid’s dick twitch against his ass. He couldn’t believe it! The boy actually liked getting treated like a fucking toy! He thrust forward into Bumblebee’s mouth, causing the child to gag slightly. Bumblebee recovered, pumping his small fist along Blackout’s shaft. He slid his tongue around the head of Blackout’s cock, as the Decepticon began to breathe irregularly. Blackout grabbed Bumblebee’s head with both hands, holding his mouth firmly in place as he shot his load. He fucked the boy’s face for the duration of the orgasm, pounding his cock so deeply into Bumblebee’s throat that the boy was gasping for breath when he finally let him free.

Bumblebee’s face was covered in escaped semen, but true to his instructions, he used one finger to guide it all into his mouth, swallowing every drop. Blackout moved, sitting across from the boy.

“Look how hard your little cock got from being used like that. You really are a filthy fucking whore.” Bumblebee blushed heavily. His face was stained with dirt and tears. “Finish yourself off slut. You’re nothing but a fuck for me, but I want to watch your little cock spurt while you stare at mine.” Bumblebee nodded, stroking his small penis, eyes never leaving Blackout’s crotch. Blackout squeezed his cock, delighting in the pleasure the boy got from seeing it. He stroked himself slowly, unsure if another orgasm would come. Bumblebee began to finger his asshole again, slowly sliding two fingers into the recently abused hole. Blackout stroked harder. He was amazed to feel more heat building in his shaft. Bumblebee began to moan softly, and a small bead of precum formed on the tip of his cock. Blackout felt his heartbeat rise. He quickly crawled over to Bumblebee, rising onto his knees so that his cock pointed directly into Bumblebee’s face. The boy darted his tongue out to lick the head, as he groaned louder, finally crying out and cumming. The hot liquid struck the bottom of Blackout’s hand, and he came as well, again covering the boy in his semen.

Blackout stood, after Bumblebee cleaned his cock with his soft tongue. He dressed, and turned to leave the room.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” He shut off the lights, closed the door, and locked it. Bumblebee sat alone in the dark. He felt very satisfied.


	5. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated at the lack of progress the police have made in finding his missing son, Optimus takes matters into his own hands, recruiting two Autobots, Ironhide and the newest member, Mirage, to find Bumblebee. Meanwhile, Soundwave is pushed to the breaking point, his position and trust with the D-Cons wearing thin. Pressured into proving himself, Soundwave lets the sadistic Blackout fulfill his fantasies, using the innocent Starscream in any way he wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains incidents of rape. It is not subtle. It is not romanticized. This is your fair warning.

Bright red neon was reflected in Soundwave’s eyes. His mouth was tainted with the taste of cheap alcohol, but he was not in any state of mind to notice. Soundwave usually preferred top shelf liquor, but when someone else was buying, he was polite enough to accept the cheap stuff. Blackout ordered another round, gesturing to the over-worked bartender under the bright red neon advertisement. The bar vibrated with the pounding bass of goth rock. Not only was this a bar that Soundwave had not visited before, it was one that he intentionally avoided. The goth scene attracted too much attention, and attention should generally be avoided when one is involved in organized crime.

Blackout’s philosophy was quite different. He was a staple of this community; his long coat and black goggles were rarely absent at this club. Blackout was a celebrity here, and his presence was drawing plenty of looks. Soundwave felt very uncomfortable, and knew that he was being carefully scrutinized. The bartender dropped two shots in front of the pair, and hurried off to help customers with more expensive taste. Blackout raised his shot, and Soundwave mimicked him. He couldn’t help but notice that Blackout was far less drunk than he was. At the very least, he was presenting himself better.

“I have to admit, friend, I did not just invite you here for the drinks.” Blackout spoke loudly, trying to outmatch the music.

“Invited? You practically dragged me out of the office by force.”

“Well there are things that Megatron doesn’t need to hear.” Soundwave was shocked at Blackout’s public declaration of their allegiance, and Blackout picked up on it. “Don’t look so damned nervous, Soundwave. You can barely hear me, let alone any of them.” Blackout gestured half-heartedly toward the masses of the club, all of whom were busy dancing.

“Well what is it then that is so damned important?”

“I trust your judgment, Soundwave, don’t doubt that, but I’m going to be frank with you. I worry about Starscream.” Soundwave just looked confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t look so offended. All I’m saying is, how can you really trust that he’s on our side? He’s just a runaway from the streets.” Soundwave glared at him incredulously. “How close have you two gotten this soon anyway?”

 ---

Starscream stared out the window, filled with worry. Soundwave should have been back hours ago. It had only been a few weeks since he had been delivered to the elder Decepticon, but he was already falling for him. The sex was incredible, yes, but Starscream had never before felt the pleasure of crawling into bed with the same man night after night. It was a nice change from being passed around from one businessman to the next. He hoped Soundwave would be home soon.

 ---

“Is any of this really so important?” Soundwave’s words were slurring rather dramatically. “I mean who gives a fuck if I fuck the kid?”

“No, no, Soundwave, that’s not what I’m talking about. This is common sense. You are Megatron’s right-hand-man. You know more about the plans whizzing through his head than anyone else. Hell, you probably know more about this war than Megatron does. I just want to make sure that you are in control of the boy. I worry about your little D-con secrets spreading to enemy hands. How do you know the kid won’t run off and help the Autobots?”

“It’s not like that at all, Blackout. That kid has no power over me.” Soundwave was visibly swaying now. “He is my property.”

“Then why don’t you show me just how in control you are. Just to ease my mind a bit.”

 ---

The loft door slowly slid open. Starscream stood, rushing to meet his lover. His smile fell. Soundwave barely stood, swaying on his feet. With him was another man that made Starscream feel uneasy. He reluctantly continued forward, aiming to help Soundwave to bed. Soundwave resisted him. He stood firmly, refusing to move.

“What is it? Soundwave, what’s wrong?” Starscream began to panic. “Answer me!”

Soundwave backhanded Starscream, knocking him to the floor. He was dizzied by the blow, and tried to regain his feet.

“Don’t presume to give me orders, boy!” Soundwave lifted one large hand, steadying himself on the door. Starscream was shocked, he rubbed his reddened cheek.

“Why did you hit me? What’s going on?” Blackout was pulling off his coat, letting it fall to the floor with his discarded goggles and boots. Starscream was scared. He backed toward the carpeted area of the apartment, away from the entranceway. The two men approached him.

“Don’t be so rude to our guest.” Soundwave slurred. “This is Blackout, and he and I will be fucking you tonight.” Starscream’s mouth fell open.

“What? What are you…”

Blackout fell onto him, grabbing at the tight striped underwear concealing the teen’s ass. Soundwave helped, holding Starscream’s arms. Starscream screamed, begging them to stop. Blackout’s cock throbbed, he tore the girl panties off of the teen, forcing his legs apart to get a good view. Soundwave twisted Starscream’s arms, turning the boy over onto his knees. He threw Starscream downward, making him present his ass to Blackout. Blackout spit on the head of his cock, and moved forward to slide it into the tight hole.

Starscream shouted again, but Soundwave muffled him with his own cock, forcing the boy’s head in place with one strong hand. He pushed his cock deep into Starscream’s throat, heedless of the gags and gasps for air. Blackout watched, fucking the boy hard enough to make his back arch with each thrust. Soundwave’s cock was buried in the wet tunnel of Starscream’s mouth. Starscream’s face was bright red, and soaked from tears. He swallowed, desperate for air. Blackout hammered into him from behind, digging his nails into the boy’s bony hips. He looked down, watching his cock slide into the perfect, round ass. He felt his cock grow more sensitive, and knew his orgasm was close. Soundwave was close too. The velvet heat of the boy’s mouth was more than any man could bear. He clamped his hand tightly onto Starscream’s head, forcing his cock deeper into the boy’s throat. Blackout shouted, as he began to cum. Starscream felt his asshole fill with the fluid. It ran out around Blackout’s cock and down his thighs. Soundwave came then, shooting cum down Starscream’s throat. He pulled out at the finish, spraying more cum onto Starscream’s lips and neck. The boy choked, coughing up cum, praying for breath.

“Please!” Starscream begged. “Why are you doing this?”

They weren’t yet finished. Soundwave flipped the boy onto his back, and crawled over him. He lay down on Starscream, pushing his cock back into the boy’s mouth. He began to suck on Starscream’s cock, humping downward into Starscream’s face. Starscream stirred, his cock rising to Soundwave’s attention. Blackout stroked his cock, watching Starscream gag on 10 inches of Soundwave. After a brief time, Soundwave rolled off of the teenager. Blackout sat on the floor, pulling Starscream’s mouth over his own cock. Soundwave moved behind the teen, positioning his manhood at Starscream’s ass. Thankfully, Blackout had loosened it enough that he could enter with little trouble. Soundwave’s penetration pushed the boy forward, forcing him to bob his mouth up and down on Blackout’s cock. Soundwave fucked him without mercy, sliding every possible inch inside. Blackout gripped the base of his cock, helping guide it into Starscream’s throat. He snarled as his second orgasm came. He filled Starscream’s mouth with cum, delighting in the boy’s tears as the salty fluid dripped from his lips. He scooted backward, resting against a chair to watch the two finish. Soundwave fucked Starscream more vigorously, no longer mindful of Blackout’s frontal penetration. Starscream struggled to escape his grasp. Soundwave easily pinned him, holding his shoulders down onto the floor.

Soundwave buried his cock in Starscream, until only the last inch remained, and no more would go. He had never fucked the boy this hard. Starscream’s thighs began to give out, and he fell to the floor. Soundwave’s cock left his ass with an audible pop. Soundwave flipped him over again, throwing his legs upward so that he could re-enter him. Starscream stared into the eyes of his attacker, his lover. He saw the passion and lust that drove him, and forgave him in that moment. Soundwave was growing tired. He began to slow down.

“Don’t stop, please, please fuck me harder.” Starscream arched his back along the floor, sliding his ass up against Soundwave’s hips, burying the man’s cock deep into his ass. He tensed his muscles, squeezing it inside him. “You filled my mouth with cum, but I need you to cum in my ass too.” His face was flushed, his chest glistening with sweat. Soundwave bent over him, and began to thrust again. His breathing was ragged from exhaustion, but he was too close to orgasm to stop now. Blackout watched the gentle curve of Starscream’s ass and thighs against the sharp cut of Soundwave’s muscular hips and stomach. Starscream’s youthful cock bounced with each thrust, just barely hitting against his stomach. It left a barely noticeable trail of precum as his cock head slapped the pale skin. Starscream’s breath was shallow. His chest rose and fell slightly.

“Your cock feels so big inside me!”

“Then beg me to put it back in.” Soundwave pulled back, dropping the boy’s ass to the floor. His cock stood free.

“I’m begging you! Please fuck me! Fill my ass with your cock, fill it with your cum!” Starscream reached between his legs, grabbing Soundwave’s cock. He pulled it toward his waiting ass. “Fuck me, please fuck me!” Soundwave flipped Starscream over again, pulling him onto all fours. He slid his manhood into the waiting asshole, groaning loudly as all 10 inches slipped into the slick warm hole. Soundwave fucked the boy as hard as he could, his hips slapping loudly against Starscream’s ass. Starscream tightened around him, milking his cock. “Cum in me! Cum in my ass!” Soundwave finally took an order. He dug his fingers into Starscream’s side as his cock exploded into the boy. He pulled out, letting more cum jet onto Starscream’s glistening back. Cum ran down the boy’s thighs, pooling on the carpet. He fell and rolled onto his back, holding his erection. He stroked it slowly, teasing an orgasm out, letting the hot fluid fall onto his hands and stomach.

Soundwave stood shakily, and propped himself up on the arm of the sofa. He looked around for Blackout, but found that he and Starscream were alone. He heard the loft door shut, and knew that their guest had left.

 ---

Prime slammed the phone heavily back onto its base. The cops in this city were worthless. That was why he had started the Autobots in the first place. Optimus could still remember, if he tried, those early years. Ironhide, Red Alert, Elita, and himself; they were supposed to clean up Energon City. Supposed to protect it when the D-cons finally branched out from the decay of Cybertron. Money changed them, just like it changes everyone. Prime needed income in order to fund his dream, and playing superhero did not pay the bills. They started skimming a little off the top here and there. Maybe a drug shipment or two would come up missing. Eventually, Elita got sick of it and left him. Red Alert wasn’t far behind. Prime and Ironhide rebuilt the Autobots from the ground up. They formed several front businesses, dabbling in architecture, construction, and restaurants. This façade hid the corrupt intentions of the group. Optimus had been doing it all so that he could afford to build The Ark, a massive hotel casino in downtown Energon City. It was finally under construction.

Optimus had just hung up on the chief of police, who had again assured him that there was nothing more they could do about Bumblebee. How many years had the Autobots wasted trying to save this god-forsaken city? And for what? A few thank you cards. His son was still missing. The cops had done nothing.

 ---

Ironhide made his best effort to stretch out, but the confines of the truck severely limited him. The stakeout had started about 6 hours ago. Ironhide had lost interest about 5 hours ago. He was relatively convinced that Prime had sent them out here just to keep them out of the way. Ironhide glanced out the passenger window. Parker was coming back. He was new to the Autobots, hadn’t really been filled in on how things worked. According to Prime, he was the son of a wealthy aristocrat in Iacon, a city back in Cybertron. It was home to the upper-crust, the elite. Not surprisingly, it is one of the few districts of Cybertron that are still standing. Parker was gorgeous. You could tell he was rich by looking at him. His hair was short, just covering his ears, but it was silky and waved. It shone golden blonde, even under the filthy streetlamps. He was wearing a tight black sweater and a pair of worn, western-style jeans that accented his athletic legs.

He strutted with confidence amongst rotting garbage and broken glass, like a mirage of an oasis in a desert. Ironhide couldn’t help but be struck by his beauty. His skin was angelic and pale. It seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, as if the pearly glow shone right through him. In one hand, he held a cardboard carrier that contained four cups of coffee. His other hand clutched a sack full of donuts. The kid had really gone all out with this stakeout thing. Parker reached the truck, and bent down to peer in the window expectantly. Ironhide cracked the tinted glass just slightly.

“What’s the password?”

“The coffee is burning my hand.”

“I’m sorry, that isn’t the password.” Ironhide moved to roll the window back up. Parker sighed heavily.

“Open the fucking door, sir.” Parker fluttered his eyelids in a satirical plea. Ironhide chuckled.

“That’s correct.” He leaned over the seat, and opened the door. Parker slipped in gracefully, setting the donuts on the console before pulling the door shut.

“I didn’t know if you liked your coffee black, so I got two with cream and two without. I don’t care either way, so I’ll just drink whatever you don’t.”

“Won’t be the only thing you drink tonight.” Ironhide muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Black will be fine, thanks.” Parker handed over the two left-most cups, which Ironhide balanced carefully on the floor between his legs. Parker drew his own legs up onto the bucket seat, folding them neatly beneath him. The boy drank the coffee slowly, and as minutes passed, a blanket of contentment fell over him. About thirty minutes after his return, Parker had finished most of his second cup, and the remainder lay forgotten amongst the debris caused by the many years Ironhide passed in this truck. The night had grown cold, but they couldn’t risk starting the car to turn on the heat. Parker shivered rather violently.

“Are you ok, kid?” Ironhide asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, just a little chilly. And my coffee got cold.”

“You drink too slowly. Here, my second cup is still pretty warm, and I won’t finish it.” Parker hesitated briefly, before crawling across the console to sit on the edge of Ironhide’s seat. He was straddling the gearshift in the center of the cab. Ironhide handed him the cup, which the boy drank greedily. Parker tilted his head up and up, the cup totally vertical. Finally, he lost his balance. He began to slip off the seat, just as Ironhide threw his arm out and around the boy, pulling him close.

“Be careful, kid, I don’t want you to get hurt on your first night in the field. Prime’d kill me.” He smiled at the boy, who coyly smiled back. Ironhide was pleased. It seemed that the rumors were true, and that Parker really had been busy back in Iacon. The boy squirmed closer to him.

“You’re so warm, Ironhide. How long do you think we’re going to be stuck out here?”

“Well, honestly, it’s not like I have to report back unless we see something, so no one’ll know if we cut out early. I don’t think anyone’s here anyway.”

“So you’ve just been keeping me cooped up in this truck for no reason?”  
“I wouldn’t say it was for no reason…” Ironhide leaned in, parted his lips, and kissed Parker. The boy leaned into the kiss; he had been waiting for it. Ironhide’s tongue tasted like coffee when it penetrated his mouth, but he didn’t mind. It had been good coffee. Their excitement rose quickly. The hours of boredom and tension had been enough foreplay for the both of them. Parker was carelessly pulling his sweater off, even as Ironhide was reaching over to pull his jeans down. Once stripped, Parker started pulling Ironhide’s clothes open.

Ironhide helped him, lifting his shirt off over his head while the boy pulled down his workpants. Ironhide was well built. When he wasn’t working at one of the many Autobot construction sites, he was working out. Parker was glad that the man wasn’t rippling with muscle. He had just enough meat on him to be extremely intimidating. Parker soon found that Ironhide had other intimidating features as well.

Parker had heard that Ironhide carried a large gun, but this was not what he had in mind. Ironhide’s erect cock stood before him, reaching at least nine inches out. Parker’s own six inch cock was firm, and it responded quickly to the boy’s gentle touch. Ironhide was pleased to see the boy touching himself, it meant that he was horny as shit too. Parker acted instinctually, as if he had done this a hundred times before, and Ironhide was forced to wonder if he had. Parker grabbed the base of Ironhide’s cock, and promptly dropped his mouth over the head. Ironhide groaned loudly.

“That’s a neat trick, kid. That feels good.” Parker let Ironhide’s cock fall from his mouth.

“This is a better one.” He winked at Ironhide, and vanished. Ironhide stared around, confused.

“Primus, you really were just a mirage.” Ironhide heard a voice beside him.

“Mirage, I like that.” Ironhide was still baffled. “I need a street name don’t I? How about that?”

“Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be just lovely, you wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“You’re about to get the best head of your life, that’s what’s going on.” Ironhide felt the pressure return around his cock, but could not see Mirage’s hand. Suddenly, his cock was covered with warm moisture. He stared in amazement as Mirage sucked on his cock. He could watch the skin moving with the boy’s invisible lips. The experience was incredible. His cock was wet with saliva. He felt the heat of Mirage’s breath down his shaft. He began to involuntarily thrust up into what seemed like nothing. Mirage’s tongue was still warm from coffee, and the silky heat of it moving around the head of Ironhide’s manhood was too much. Ironhide clenched his teeth and watched as he came. The cum shot into Mirage’s invisible mouth, seeming to float in the air until Parker’s form slowly came back into view.

Parker crawled back into the passenger seat, seeming satisfied with himself. Ironhide knew he had to do something, or risk losing control of the relationship.

“Well, I don’t know about the best, but that was pretty good. Unique, at the very least.” Mirage did his best to hide his disappointment. “Don’t seem so shocked, kid, I’ve had more men than you’ve had years.”

“You’re vulgar as well as cruel?” Parker seemed upset.

“Just two of the many words that have been used to describe me.” Ironhide smirked at the kid. It was hard to get upset at someone that had just finished sucking him off, but Mirage’s superiority complex had a tendency to irritate him. It seemed prudent to show Parker exactly who was in charge. The boy was shivering from the obscene cold, and was looking around for his hastily discarded clothing.

“Cold?”

“You aren’t?”

“I’ve been in worse, kid.” Ironhide watched the pale boy’s body quake.

“Are you going to help me find my sweater or not?”

“I have better ways of keeping warm.” Ironhide rolled over the console, landing on his knees in front of the passenger seat. His legs barely fit.

“Well. I hardly think this is covered in the regulations…” Parker began, his voice trailing off as Ironhide’s tongue began tracing circles around his hole. Mirage’s milky white cock stiffened quickly, despite the cold, and before long, Ironhide’s stood with it. The older Autobot stretched over Mirage, angling himself so that his waist was positioned over the seat, his cock level to enter the boy. Mirage groped around the side of the bucket seat, until his hand found the adjustment lever. He pulled it, letting the back of the seat fall back several notches. Mirage’s sky blue eyes looked hazily at Ironhide, inviting him to proceed. Somehow, even though he was on top in this position, Mirage was still controlling the show.

At this point, Ironhide was too horny to care. He leaned forward, letting his cock slide slowly into the snow-stained boy in his passenger seat.

\---

The jet black truck was parked in the alleyway between a warehouse and a strip club. The club was a shitty little dive called Elysium. It was a hive for Decepticon weapon deals. Men and women alike would walk in off the streets to dance there, just long enough to pay for whatever vice they chose. Prime’s research showed that a deal was scheduled to take place there that night. Prime had paid a couple of Megatron’s repeat customers to change the deal in their favor. Details were sketchy, but Ironhide and Mirage had been instructed to keep an eye out just in case things went sour. By the time three D-cons arrived at Elysium, the two Autobots were otherwise occupied.

 ---

Mirage’s cheeks were a bright, burning pink, and glistening sweat streamed from his brow. His breath escaped in great steam puffs, as the only warmth in the car was inside of him. Ironhide grunted softly as he fucked the boy, his rigid cock sliding easily into Mirage’s well-trained asshole. Parker’s breath became shallow, and it slowly transitioned from gasps into short whimpers. Moments later, he was cumming. He turned his head in shame as the fluid fell to his stomach. The sign of embarrassment aroused Ironhide, and he quickened his pace, hoping to finish before the boy’s blush faded.

Parker bit down on his lip, stifling further outcries. His eyes were furrowed with passion. His body quaked with the aftershocks of orgasm, and the vibrations sent Ironhide over the edge. He pulled out of the boy and came on his stomach, stroking the last of the fluid from his cock by hand. Ironhide pulled himself over the center console, collapsing in the driver’s seat. He laid back, basking in afterglow. Before he had finished regaining control over himself, Mirage had maneuvered to his side, sitting on the console, but leaning on the muscular man. Ironhide held him close until the pair managed to recover his clothing.

“You’ll be a great addition to the team, kid, I can tell already.”

 


	6. Surge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were inevitable, but the price that must be paid may be too high for starcrossed lovers Soundwave and Starscream. As Megatron's grip on Energon City falters, the D-Con leader is forced to act drastically. More than one body will turn up in the morgue tonight, and the furious crime boss isn't the only one taking lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains incidents of rape. It is not subtle. It is not romanticized. This is your fair warning.

Smoky air rushed past the group as Soundwave shouldered the door open. Skywarp sneered at the bouncer, his large hand forcing Ravage into the flashing lights of the club. Soundwave had recommended Ravage to Megatron after spending a number of years with him when first arriving in Energon City. Ravage was terrified to be on his first assignment with the Decepticons, but the elder Decepticon was ignoring him. Soundwave was focused on business; he had no intentions of making a night out of this trip. Skywarp guided Ravage to a small table near the center of the club, where they both sat. Soundwave continued beyond them, sitting at the far side of the dance floor. Skywarp ordered drinks for himself and Ravage, shouting drunkenly at the nude waiter. Soundwave tried to ignore them. This was Ravage’s first experience with these clients, and Soundwave wanted it to be a valuable lesson.

After several minutes, just after Skywarp’s liquor arrived, several tall men entered the club. Tables fell silent as the men passed, all eyes following their path through the crowded floor. Soundwave didn’t flinch, he hardly even acknowledged them. The tallest of the men hefted a large leather suitcase onto the table, spinning its opening end toward the Decepticon.

“I have no reason to check this. How long have we done business together?” Soundwave said, pulling the briefcase toward himself. The tall man stopped him.

“I would prefer if you did check. I pride myself on dealing with careful men, not lazy ones.”

“As you command, Vinny.” Soundwave slowly slid the latch of the briefcase, his heartbeat quickening. He knew something was wrong, this wasn’t the way the encounter had been planned. Vinny was up to something. Soundwave chanced a peek at Skywarp, and was pleased to notice his partner’s concerned attention. Ravage looked panicked; Soundwave prayed he would remain calm. Vinny smiled, his dark eyes directed at the leather box on the table. The next moments were a flash. Soundwave stood, throwing the briefcase toward his clients. Skywarp used the moment’s confusion to teleport behind Vinny, firing two rapid shots into one of the other clients. Ravage snapped back to reality, pulling his own gun to launch a bullet which whizzed past Vinny’s head before burying itself in the drywall behind Soundwave. Skywarp spun around, delivering a sweeping kick to the third client, which spilled him to the floor.

Soundwave leveled the barrel of his gun with Vinny’s brow, breathing calmly.

“Who’s the big man now, Vinny?” There was one final shot, and Vinny was silenced.

Skywarp and Ravage checked the bodies, all three were armed well. The suitcase was empty. Megatron would not be happy to lose yet another connection, but it seemed that the Decepticons had overstayed their welcome in this part of town. Skywarp suggested that they head back downtown, to a club Megatron owned, where they could wait for the heat to die down.

\---

Starscream sat alone in the loft. He was bored and depressed. Soundwave had become obsessed with work lately. Megatron was planning something big, and the Decepticons had been running across the city for days. He couldn’t remember the last time that Soundwave had spent the night with him. He sighed, and decided it was time to go out. Starscream dug through his clothes, hurling clothes across the room. He finally settled on an outfit, and after extensive makeup, headed out into the brisk night.

Thick snowflakes danced around the streetlamps, clinging to the wool coat that Starscream had wrapped around his frail form. The only sound in the night was the jingle of chains as he walked, alone, toward a club he had never visited on a cold winter night.

\---

Soundwave stretched out on the velvet-lined bench. He was exhausted after the group’s sprint across town. The west side was no longer safe for Decepticons. Megatron had been pooling his resources against the Autobots, completely ignoring their other interests. It was a dangerous time. They were now holed up in the VIP booth at Elysium, a small strip club Megatron used mainly for male prostitution. It was amateur night, a good night for recruiting. Soundwave heard the club door open, but the sound was followed only by a single set of high heels and the tingle of small chains. _Just another boy to dance for the gutters of Energon City._ Soundwave’s inner monologue was ended as if he were punched. It was Starscream. Even through the thick feminine makeup, Soundwave recognized him.

Starscream spoke briefly to the bartender before being directed to the club DJ. Soundwave knew what he was doing. The DJ interrupted the cheesy music to make an announcement.

“Dancing next, a virgin to our fabulous stage, Neana.” The audience did not seem to respond, or even notice the change of entertainment. Starscream dropped the thick wool coat at the DJ booth, and strutted toward the stage. He was wearing thigh-high leather boots, with tall stiletto heels and a black, chained, corset. He was otherwise undressed. Soundwave stared as the tense muscles of Starscream’s ass propelled him up the stairs and into the spotlight. Everyone in the room suddenly took notice as the teen’s hairless body came into full view. Skywarp stared down with him.

“Show finally got interesting, eh Soundwave?” Soundwave feared that Skywarp would recognize him, afraid he would suspect something that could jeopardize his standing with Megatron. His fears were unfounded. “Wonder who he is.”

Starscream started to move to the rhythm of the music, gyrating with the bass beats. Slowly, he worked into a groove, dancing expertly to the overplayed house music. The audience in the front row stood, rushing the stage to get as close to the action as possible. Several of them tried to grab at the boy. Soundwave grabbed at the phone nearby. It was a direct line to the DJ booth.

“Send that one up. Now.” Soundwave slammed the phone down. The DJ was already fighting through the crowd by the time the phone had settled. Within minutes, Starscream was being shoved into the VIP box. Soundwave was behind Skywarp and Ravage, and he made a gesture of silence to his secret lover.

“Normally we don’t do private shows on amateur night, Soundwave, not even for you or your cronies,” The DJ muttered.

“You seem to forget who pays your salary.” Soundwave glared at the DJ, letting his words sink in. Finally, the DJ sighed, giving in, and left the VIP booth, closing the door behind him. Ravage, drunk from his few cocktails, pulled Starscream onto the room’s miniature stage. Skywarp smirked to himself, stealthily locking the door behind his back.

“Dance for us! I haven’t had my fill of you yet, whore!” Ravage slurred the words, falling into a plush red chair. Soundwave nodded, busying himself with an exit strategy. Starscream obliged, dancing inexpertly around the pole. Skywarp reentered the main area of the room, gesturing with one finger to draw Soundwave near. Soundwave noticed a familiar glint in the Seeker’s eye.

“I just bought us dessert.” He held up a small silver key. “No one’s getting in or out of here until we finish it.” Soundwave hid his concern. Skywarp strode to the stage, and leaned back against the boardroom-style table in it’s center. He only took his eyes off of Starscream long enough to throw a suggestive glance toward Soundwave. Ravage stood, cheering loudly, as Starscream fell into a new gyration, matching the changing rhythm of the club music. He stumbled backward, falling onto Skywarp, who caught him easily with one arm. Starscream stopped dancing, moving to hop off the table, presumably to Ravage’s aid. Soundwave moved to grab him, holding him tightly by the arm.

“Just let it happen,” he whispered, “the only way we’ll make it out of here without alerting Megatron is to let things take their course.” Starscream nodded slightly, not daring to look into Soundwave’s eyes, but craving it more than anything. The couple watched as Skywarp moved his hands over the drunken teen’s chest. He popped the buttons of Ravage’s shirt open with his strong fingers, exposing the taut chest and perky nipples of a young man. Ravage was hardly able to think, let alone defend himself. Skywarp spun around, dropping Ravage onto the boardroom table. Ravage rolled backwards, dropping his head heavily onto the thick cherry tabletop. Skywarp pulled on the studded leather belt encircling Ravage’s jeans. The recruit twisted in the tight denim, almost struggling. Soundwave remained silent, subconsciously tightening his grip on Starscream.

Skywarp pulled the belt free, letting it drop to the carpet, before undoing the button fly. He yanked on the jeans, denim fell to the floor. Ravage was now wearing only an unbuttoned shirt. His body was flawless, marked only by a small tattoo of a black jaguar on his hip. Skywarp, having accomplished his task, seemed suddenly disinterested.

“I could have this body any time I want it,” he said to no one in particular, “I think I should focus on tonight’s special.” He turned his head toward Starscream, measuring him with his eyes. He looked like a lunatic. Soundwave swallowed his fear; it was vital that no other Decepticons suspected their relationship. He violently shoved Starscream toward the insane man by the table.

Skywarp caught him, and immediately began fondling Starscream’s exposed cock. Soundwave approached Ravage, the newest Decepticon, and began to strip down. No one ever said that he couldn’t enjoy keeping up appearances. Soundwave crawled onto the table, kneeling over the semi-conscious Ravage. Soundwave slipped his limp cock into Ravage’s mouth, moaning at the welcoming warmth.

Starscream remained as motionless as possible, letting Skywarp guide his body into various positions. The lunatic seemed to be examining him, as if considering the best way to use him. Finally, he stood, and after a moment’s hesitation, backhanded Starscream across the face, dropping him to the carpet. Soundwave did not react. Skywarp grabbed Starscream’s hair, and dragged him onto his knees. Skywarp grinned as he violently pulled Starscream onto the table, leaving him kneeling over Ravage, just behind Soundwave. Ravage’s cock was even with Starscream’s, and they rubbed together as Ravage’s body responded to Soundwave’s force.

Skywarp pushed him forward, his face colliding with Soundwave’s warm back. His ass stuck out over the edge of the table, between Ravage’s thighs. Skywarp stood behind him, his cock throbbing as various articles of clothing hit the floor. Starscream prepared for the inevitable, and moments later, Skywarp’s cock was forcing it’s way into him. Starscream bit his lip, not wanting to give Skywarp the satisfaction of causing him pain. Ravage stirred underneath the three Decepticons, though his body did not protest the attention. Soundwave’s cock had swollen in his youthful mouth, the pout of his black-painted lips framed the girth. Skywarp slid brutally into Starscream, showing no concern for the teen’s enjoyment. Starscream pleasured himself if for no other reason than as a distraction, but he soon admitted that he was enjoying the situation. He wrapped his hand around both his and Ravage’s cocks, tugging on both as he was taken.

Skywarp placed his hands on Starscream’s waist, harshly digging his sharpened fingernails into the tender flesh. Despite his effort, Starscream let out a shrill shriek. Soundwave turned in concern before he could catch himself, but quickly recovered the act. He leaned back toward Starscream, twisted at the waist so that his cock remained buried in Ravage’s mouth. Their lips met, and they kissed. It was not passionate, simply lustful, but Soundwave was forced to wonder whether or not it gave them away. Skywarp merely stared ahead, grinning maniacally as his fingers dug pits into Starscream’s sides.

Ravage came first, his drunken state surely spurring the rapid orgasm. He climaxed silently, the only sign of it was the warm cum that filled Starscream’s hand. Starscream’s fist did not slow, his own orgasm was close. Soundwave felt Ravage cum, and from the hot, ragged gasps that fell upon his own stubbly cheek, he knew that Starscream was not far behind. Soundwave raised upright, and turned, so that he was facing Starscream. He pulled the boy’s head down onto his cock, and Starscream eagerly cleaned the black smears of Soundwave’s infidelity away. Skywarp leaned forward, driving Starscream into Soundwave’s crotch. Ten inches of Decepticon pushed into Starscream’s throat. Skywarp began to laugh, and he shot one hand up, clamping it around Starscream’s neck. Starscream could draw no breath as he was strangled by Skywarp and choked by Soundwave. Every muscle in his body tensed, and his asshole tightened around Skywarp’s intrusion. Skywarp stopped laughing as he climaxed, shooting hot cum into Starscream’s ass. He did not release his grip. Soundwave began sliding his cock out of Starscream’s throat, sighing at the pleasure of the slow exit as he came, filling Starscream’s mouth and throat. He withdrew completely, and only then noticed that Starscream was still silent. He looked up and saw the hideous visage of Skywarp, his lips drawn back in such a fierce grin that every sharp tooth was visible. His hands were clamped around Starscream’s neck. The boy’s face was turning a bright red, contrasted with the white cum clinging around his lips.

“Skywarp! What are you…Drop him! Stop it, that’s an order!”

“What do you care Soundwave? Isn’t this just some street whore? What does it matter to you?” His black eyes pierced Soundwave’s. “Or is there more to it?”

Soundwave looked over his shoulder. Ravage was still mostly unconscious, he wouldn’t remember a thing. Soundwave gathered his resolve and drew his pistol from the discarded clothes on the floor. He cocked it, leveling the sights with Skywarp’s maniacal stare. The room filled with a cacophony, and then, silence. Starscream fell to the floor, coughing up blood and cum. Skywarp crumpled back into the plush red chair, his face a mess of blood and sweat. The wall behind him was painted with a splash of crimson, eerily dripping into a form that suggested a twisted smiling face. _Always had the last laugh, you son of a bitch._

Soundwave hastily pulled Ravage and Starscream into the loft before sliding the great door shut and locking it. He was sure they had lost their pursuer, but security never hurt. Soundwave dashed through the apartment, drawing curtains and blinds as he went. Starscream followed, turning on lights and rechecking windows. Ravage had been led to the couch, where he now lay, recovering from the sprint across town. Eventually, Soundwave felt that the loft was secure enough. He pulled his cell phone from his back pocket. A small charm dangled from it in the shape of an old boom box. He flipped the phone open and dialed a number.

“Laserbeak, I need a favor. I need you to run surveillance on a club downtown called Elysium. It’s one of the boss’s projects, but something went bad. Report back to me if any of our old friends are there.” Soundwave was briefly silent, listening closely to Laserbeak’s reply. “Good. The faster the better, we were followed, I want to know who it was.” Soundwave closed the phone and pocketed it. He reentered the main room, staring off as if considering the wall.

“Are we going to be ok?” Starscream asked, obviously nervous.

“No thanks to you.” Soundwave snapped.

“What? What are you saying?”

“Do you have any idea how fucked we are? Just because you wanted to play stripper for a night?”

“You think this was my fault?”

“Skywarp wouldn’t be dead if you hadn’t shown up.”

“Skywarp wouldn’t be dead if you hadn’t shot him!”

“I was saving your life you little slut! Do I have to rush in to save you every time you go out looking for cock?”

“I wouldn’t have to go looking if you were here to give it to me! And how dare you suggest that I wanted this?”

“You’re more trouble than you’re worth, Starscream. You’re a failure as a Decepticon, a failure as a lover, and a failure as a whore.” Starscream was silenced. He stared at Soundwave, hurt. “I won’t have you if you are going to fail me again.”

“How can you say…”

“I won’t lose you to this war! I can’t!” Soundwave shouted, rousing the dazed Ravage.

“Wha…What’s going on?” Ravage yawned. Starscream turned, to hide the tears in his eyes, and ran into the bedroom, leaving Ravage and Soundwave alone.

“We’re going to be here for a while, there was an accident at the club. Skywarp is dead.”

“How? We were just….wait, did, did I?”

“No, you had nothing to do with it…” Soundwave remembered everything that Ravage _did_ have to do with it with shocking clarity. “My gun misfired, Skywarp was attacking Starscream. We were followed from the club; we’re hiding here until we figure out who it was.” Ravage took a moment to let the information fall into place around the hazy memory he had of the past few hours.

“Why are you worried about the cops? Ninety percent of them are on Megatron’s payroll.”

“It’s not the cops I’m worried about, Ravage.” Soundwave would say no more.

\---

Laserbeak walked casually around the corner, effortlessly blending into the crowd of onlookers. Squad cars surrounded the club, painting the surrounding buildings alternating shades of red and blue. Laserbeak noticed familiar faces and pulled his hood up in an effort to hide his own. What he saw didn’t make sense.

Megatron had a detective pulled away from the crowd, and was interrogating him. Neither of them seemed to have any idea what had happened. Elysium was one of Megatron’s favorite clubs, he kept it tightly under his thumb. If Soundwave and Skywarp were supposed to be here on his business, why was he so shocked? Why wasn’t he feeding the cops a story? Suddenly, two paramedics wheeled a gurney out the front doors. The thin white sheet covering the disaster that was Skywarp’s face was quickly staining a dark crimson. The crowd surged forward, every filthy meatbag clamoring for a look at the corpse. Laserbeak moved with them. He gained several feet and was able to pick up some of Megatron’s conversation.

“I told you, we don’t know exactly what happened. All I can say is that this looks like a gangland hit if there ever was one, and that gentlemen on the cart is a known criminal.”

“There is no gang activity in my club, officer, I run a clean ship.” Megatron replied, desperately trying to hide the fact that he had no idea what the hell was going on.

“Well, all I can say is that this club is now a crime scene, and based on the lack of valid identification on most of the dancers here at the time of the murder, I would find a damned good lawyer if I were you.” At this, the detective turned his back on Megatron and began moving from witness to witness, taking reports. Megatron was filled with rage. His face tightened in an expression that looked as if it could call hellfire from the heavens. He stormed past the cops guarding the door and into the darkness of his club. Laserbeak fought his way out of the crowd and pulled out his cell phone.

\---

“What’s the situation?”

“It’s not good, sir. The place is crawling with heat. Megatron is putting up a pretty good act of being clueless.”

“Megatron was there?”

“Of course…He did know about this didn’t he? Tell me you didn’t take any outside business to Megatron’s turf.”

“Don’t worry about it Laserbeak, what happened has nothing to do with you, and nothing to do with the Decepticons.”

“Skywarp is dead, Soundwave, how in sweet fuck does this _not_ have to do with the Decepticons? Were the Autobots there? Who got him? I’d kill them myself if I could…”

“I said forget it about, Laserbeak! Get out of there before someone recognizes you. Keep an eye behind your back until you get home.”

“Whatever you say boss. Take care of yourself.”

Soundwave hung up the phone. All they could do now was wait. It wouldn’t do to draw more attention to themselves. With any luck, Megatron would have no reason to suspect them. Soundwave left Ravage and waked into the bedroom to try to repair the damage he had surely caused to Starscream. The boy was lying in bed, curled as close to the wall as possible. His sobs were audible over the wind outside. The room was dark, lit only by the moonlight filtering through the heavy drapes. Soundwave pulled Starscream onto his back. Soundwave knew that the only way to regain Starscream’s trust was through the intimacy that only two lovers can share. Soundwave pulled on the coat that they had used to obscure Starscream’s partial nudity during their escape. It easily fell open, leaving the boy again mostly undressed. Starscream struggled to turn away, but Soundwave forced his way on top of Starscream, pinning him to the mattress.

“What are you doing? Wouldn’t you rather fuck the new boy?”

“If that’s what you’d prefer. Ravage! Get the fuck in here!” From the other room came a fuzzy reply.

“What the hell? I’m trying to fuckin’ sleep!” Soundwave stood, leaving Starscream’s sight. Starscream heard his heavy footsteps from the adjoining room.

“Ow! Dammit! What the hell are you doing?” Ravage shrieked, followed by a loud thud and the sound of something being dragged across the floor. Soundwave reappeared, clutching Ravage’s ebony hair in his fist. The other D-con looked to finally be awake, but very unhappy. Soundwave threw him unceremoniously onto the bed at Starscream’s feet. Starscream looked up at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Only what you asked of me. I live to serve, Starscream.” With that, he ripped Ravage’s jeans down to his knees, shoving the young man’s face into the bed sheets. Ravage was forced into a presenting position, his face toward Starscream. His eyes were filled with shock. Soundwave spit onto Ravage’s ass. Ravage protested:

“What the fuck is going on now?” Soundwave responded by forcing two fingers into the tight hole. Starscream watched silently. Ravage clawed at the bed, trying to regain his composure. Soundwave quickly grabbed for the police-issue handcuffs on the bedside table. He pulled Ravage’s arms behind his back and locked the cuffs around them. Defenseless, Ravage shouted at his attacker.

“Exactly what did I do to deserve this?!”

“You had the nerve to walk into my apartment with an ass like this.” Soundwave withdrew his fingers, much to Ravage’s relief. Unfortunately, he suddenly heard the sound of a zipper behind him. A sudden revelation dawned on Ravage, and he desperately began to wish for more alcohol. He felt a sharp pressure that quickly developed to a sharp pain. Starscream winced as Ravage screamed. Tears filled Ravage’s eyes, spilling down his cheeks. Soundwave looked directly into Starscream’s eyes as he penetrated Ravage for the first time in years. He began thrusting, uncaring of Ravage’s shrieks of pain. He filled every inch of Ravage’s asshole. Ravage coughed as he groaned with pain.

Starscream tried to look away, but he couldn’t shut the sound out of his head. He was forced to look back, straight into his lover’s eyes. Soundwave paused as Starscream looked at him, and for a moment, the boy thought that Soundwave had finished punishing him. Without breaking his stare, Soundwave pulled out, flipping Ravage onto his back. He grabbed the man’s thighs, spreading his long legs. He crawled forward, his face barely a foot from Starscream’s, and reentered Ravage. Soundwave parted his lips, as if to move in for a kiss, but lowered his head, forcing his mouth down on top of his victim’s.

Soundwave’s tongue fought through Ravage’s lips, and into his mouth. Ravage continued to cry out, but he had lost the energy to physically fight back. Soundwave fucked him mercilessly. After a few more thrusts, Soundwave broke the kiss, pushing his body upward to look into Starscream’s eyes once again. He broke into a sneer as Ravage gave a sudden moan. Cum ran down the curve of Ravage’s ass as Soundwave pulled out. Starscream watched as the Decepticon stood and stroked the last few drops of cum out onto Ravage’s thighs. He then turned, finally looking away from Starscream, and walked into the shower.

\---

The bathroom was filled with steam when Starscream entered, and Soundwave was barely visible through the fog. Starscream stepped into the tiled shower, looking up woefully into Soundwave’s eyes. Soundwave was silent. Starscream fell onto Soundwave’s chest, sobbing heavily. Soundwave was shocked, he began to wrap an arm around the boy, but stopped and let it fall to his side. Instead, he pushed Starscream away and fell to his knees. Soundwave pulled Starscream’s cock into his mouth, holding the boy’s ass with one hand. He let the boy grow hard against his tongue before sliding his mouth along the length of it. Starscream breathed heavily, moaning slightly between subsiding sobs. Soundwave moved quickly, allowing the head of Starscream’s cock to pass into his throat, sucking with each breath.

Within minutes, Starscream came. Soundwave pulled back, letting it spill between them. He stood and held Starscream in his arms.

“I won’t lose you, Starscream,” He said, his eyes closed. Starscream moaned into his chest.

“I love you, Soundwave.” They stood there for a long time, letting the hot water cascade around them. The steam poured out into the bedroom, where Ravage struggled against his bonds. He could swear he saw a dark figure beyond the drapes of the bedroom, a figure wearing a long trench coat. Without warning, the lights went black.


	7. Stay With Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit well and truly hits the fan, as Starscream and Soundwave deal with the sudden intrusion of a known psychotic killer. Meanwhile, Megatron entertains himself using Optimus Prime's son (and part-time sex slave) Bumblebee as his own personal toy. Energon City is falling rapidly into ruin, and when things can't possibly get more out of control, the madness spirals even further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has, well, just a lot of weird and dumb and fucked up stuff in it. I wrote this thing (albeit over eight years ago), and I don't even understand why some of this stuff is here. If you're still with me this far in, I'm probably not going to shock you now. Still, blood, violence, rape, and a whole lot more, below.

Soundwave awoke, still groggy. He was in the loft, though it was unusually dark. He tried to stand up, but found himself tied tightly to an antique chair.

“Nmmfhm!” He mumbled, as he discovered the large ball gag filling his mouth. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought, trying to piece together what had happened to him. He looked around, picking out details of the darkened bedroom. Turning toward the bed, his eyes widened. A tall figure, wrapped in a long coat, stood menacingly over a small shape. Without warning, light flooded back into the room, temporarily blinding him. He heard a choked, high-pitched laugh come from the bed. _Blackout!_

“Welcome back, sir, I hope you enjoyed your rest!” The rogue cackled. “You’re just in time for the night’s festivities. I was getting impatient, but I didn’t want you to miss anything.” He gestured toward the restrained figure on the bed. Soundwave’s eyes focused on the unconscious face of Starscream. He had been bound in restraints that should have been on Ravage, who was missing. “If Megatron were here to see this, my God! He always doubted your loyalty, Soundwave, but to take his newest trainee and use him to kill off Skywarp! That’s just _twisted!_ ”

“Whmmsff mmvg?” Asked Soundwave.

“What? I’m sorry, sir, but I really can’t understand that order. I’ll have to get back to you on that once the work has started.” Blackout stretched his full height, spreading his arms in a great arc. The coat fell open, revealing his bare chest, the skin broken by numerous jagged scars. Blackout was dressed in regalia he usually reserved for only the most important battles. His gunmetal hair gelled up in razor-like spikes. His dark eyes were covered by round tinted goggles. His cracked grin split his face like a jack-o-lantern. If Soundwave could feel fear, he would have. Blackout fell into a squat over Starscream, and slid one thin hand into his coat pocket. When he withdrew it, Soundwave was horrified to see a long, thin, bladed ring on his pinky finger. The razor protruded about two inches above the fingertip, and the overhead light glinted off of its keen edge.

Blackout rolled Starscream onto his back. His limbs fell limply to the bed, his expressionless face turned toward Soundwave, as if pleading for help. Starscream’s mouth was not gagged, and it hung open loosely, a tragic but beautiful pout. His hair was still wet from the shower, and drops of water still clung to his fully-exposed skin. Blackout crouched over the boy like a predator over a kill. He seemed to have lost interest in Soundwave, and was focused entirely on the boy. He opened his hand, spreading the fingers, placed them on the smooth plane of Starscream’s milky chest. He chuckled shrilly, licking his lips as he drew the hand quickly and forcefully downward. Dark crimson blood immediately rose across his torso, drawing a line from Starscream’s nipple to his groin. Soundwave roared into his gag, struggling against the unforgiving bonds.

Starscream’s eyelids fluttered, and a small groan escaped his throat. Blackout grinned.

“Finally, the main event awakens. I swear, how you two sleepyheads survived this long is a miracle. Anyone could just walk right the fuck in and shoot you and you wouldn’t even wake up to die!” Blackout cackled loudly, and without even looking, he slashed another long gash across Starscream’s stomach. This time, the boy howled, his eyes confused and pleading.

“What the fuck is going on?!” He begged, turning to look from Blackout to Soundwave. “What’s hap…” Blackout cut him off with another swipe, ripping through the soft flesh of Starscream’s side. Another shriek escaped the boy, as his eyes brimmed with tears.

“You will speak when spoken to!” Blackout ordered. “The only noises you need to make are screams, groans, moans, and cries.” Blackout ran through this list in a matter-of-fact tone, the way one would read off their grocery list. “I guess you need more practice.” Blackout shrugged, and placed the edge of his blade on the taut skin of Starscream’s thigh. The metal bit into Starscream’s skin, and a drop of crimson broke from the incision. Blackout followed the contour of Starscream’s leg, drawing the finger-blade down it’s length. None of the cuts were deep enough to permanently injure him, just enough to paint his body a two-tone of white and red.

Soundwave’s wrists burned, the skin rubbed raw as he struggled against the ropes holding him captive. His jaw ached from the gag, his throat dry from screaming with rage. Blackout leaned back, watching the squirming teenager with interest. He used his unarmed hand to pop the three-button fly on his black jeans. He deftly shoved his fingers into the narrow gap between denim and skin. Blackout raised himself up, using gravity to help pull his jeans off. The fabric fell silently to the bed, where Blackout kicked it to the floor. His cock was already rock hard. He fell to his knees, sitting comfortably on Starscream’s stomach. Starscream’s chest rose and fell with his deep breaths. He was starting to regret waking up. Blackout grabbed his dick with one hand, using his armed finger to draw small concentric rings around Starscream’s nipples. Each slash drew another groan of agony from the boy, and each groan heightened Blackout’s pleasure.

Blood pooled on Starscream’s chest, a red mirror reflecting the ceiling. Blackout dipped his pleasuring hand into this fluid, and using it as a vampiric lubricant, began masturbating furiously. Starscream’s blood splattered onto Blackout’s tanned stomach. Blackout threw his head back and laughed. Starscream wriggled beneath him, trying desperately to escape the madman’s clutches.

“Legs falling asleep? Don’t worry about it; it happens to me all the time.” Blackout laughed shrilly. He stood, but before Starscream could act, Blackout grabbed Starscream’s ankles, flipping the boy over onto his stomach. The friction sent waves of pain flowing from the many cuts across his front. Blackout dug his claws into Starscream’s hips, dragging the poor teenager up onto his knees, in much the same position Ravage had been in a few hours before. Blackout used Starscream’s own blood as lubrication as he forced his way inside.

Starscream stared at Soundwave, tears streaming down his blood-stained face. There was nothing Soundwave could do. His bonds were too tight. Blackout held Starscream one handed, using his blade to carve more trails across the boy’s back. Blackout knelt over him, lowering his head to lick the copper-tasting fluid from Starscream’s youthful skin. Soundwave felt hot breath in his ear.

“Be silent, he hasn’t noticed me yet.” It was Ravage. “I have your gun.” Soundwave’s heart paused. Could it be that easy? Was the newest Decepticon going to be their savior on his first night in the field?

Blackout suddenly rose erect, his face streaked with blood, his face twisted into a maniacal smile. He thrust spasmodically, small whines fell from Starscream’s mouth. Just as Blackout was reaching climax, he raised his armed hand over Starscream’s neck, preparing to drop it hard and deep at the last moment, extinguishing the boy’s life along with his orgasm. Ravage took the moment to act, raising the gun and cocking it.

The sound was too loud to escape Blackout’s hearing, and the rogue Decepticon pulled out of Starscream, rolling off the bed just as a bullet tore through the wall behind him. Ravage had left the invisibility of the shadows, and bounded over the bed, hoping to catch Blackout before he could regain his composure. The floor was bare. Blackout was nowhere to be seen. Ravage followed a thin blood trail to an open window in the living room. The fire escape creaked outside it, signaling the descent of Starscream’s attacker. Ravage decided against pursuing the trained assassin, instead returning to the bedroom to free Starscream and Soundwave.

\---

“I went into hiding as soon as the power went out,” Ravage began, recounting his tale of what had happened since Blackout’s entrance. “I didn’t move between then and when I attacked him. He came in through the living room window, and went straight past me into the bathroom, where the two of you were cleaning up. He pulled a short club out of his pocket and knocked both of you over the head with it. I couldn’t believe how quickly he moved, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“He’s the strongest killer Megatron’s ever employed.” Soundwave begrudgingly admitted, as he gingerly applied peroxide to Starscream’s many wounds. Starscream winced with each application.

“What’ll he do to us now?” asked Starscream.

“He’ll probably avoid us for a while; maybe he’ll go tell Megatron what he saw.”

“Ha!” Chortled Ravage, “As if Megatron would believe you killed Skywarp. That’s just ridiculous, Skywarp was your friend.” Soundwave was silent. He had no intention of letting Ravage know that he had in fact done just that.

“Do we need to get out of town?” Starscream was obviously concerned.

“Ravage is right, I doubt Megatron is so paranoid that he’d believe someone like Blackout, but we’ll just have to be prepared for anything.” Soundwave looked out the window at the retreating thunderstorm. He wondered just how prepared he was.

\---

Dozens of miles away, in a stuffy penthouse office downtown, the Decepticon leader waited for news from his favorite lunatic. Rain pelted his windows, and booming thunderbolts shook the building. In a forgotten corner of the room, Optimus Prime’s son quivered with fear. _I think it’s time I find something to distract me from all this waiting._ Megatron thought. _I do hate being patient._

\---

As far as Soundwave figured, the three of them were now marked for death. Blackout had escaped, and he was undoubtedly going to tell Megatron what he had seen. The best course of action would be to get out of the city. Starscream had suggested allying with the Autobots, and hiding out at Prime’s house in Ark Meadows. He was quickly silenced.

“We may be deserting the Decepticons, but I’ll be damned if I will work with those fucks.” Soundwave scolded. “They’ve killed more than a handful of my friends.” They eventually decided that they had no choice but to wait for contact from a friendly source that could help smuggle them to safety. “We have at least a few hours before Laserbeak will be able to respond to my voicemail,” Soundwave said, “What can we do to stay calm until then?”

“Well,” said Ravage, still nude in the bed, “I can think of one thing.”

\---

Megatron looked down at Bumblebee. The boy was hardly recognizable. Bumblebee’s face was covered in exaggerated blush and mascara, his head topped with a long wig of golden ringlets. The wig was held securely in place by a length of black velvet ribbon tied in a floppy bow. The boy was wearing a puffy, Victorian dress. It was also black, with intricate yellow needlework running in stripes. The edges of the gown were trimmed in black lace. Bumblebee wore soft formal gloves that stretched to his elbows, and thigh-high leggings decorated with tiny black bows. He wore shiny buckled shoes that were almost able to reflect the frilly white panties beneath the formal attire. Under normal circumstances, he would be thoroughly humiliated, but this was sadly not the worst he had endured since his kidnapping.

“So…What now?” Bumblebee asked, somewhat afraid of any possible answers. Megatron considered him. He found that he had little desire to fuck the boy, he had done that plenty of times already. Instead, he walked around his desk and sat in his chair.

“Stand by the door and keep your mouth shut, for now anyway.” Megatron smirked as Bumblebee did as he asked. After spending a moment watching Bumblebee adjust his underwear, Megatron pressed the send button on his office intercom. “Barricade,” He spoke, “Come in here, I have arranged a special treat for your break.” He released the button.

\---

Starscream ran his fingers across Ravage’s bare chest. His mouth closed over Ravage’s lips, as both groaned with every breath. Soundwave lay beside them, licking sweat from Starscream’s nipples, his tongue running gingerly across the healing scrapes Blackout left behind. Starscream’s and Ravage’s arms crossed each other, their fists closed loosely around each other’s cocks. Starscream also used a free hand to tend to Soundwave’s ten inch erection.

Ravage reveled in the warmth of Starscream in his palm. The sensation of soft, velvety skin contrasted with the metallic hardness of his erection. Through his cock, Ravage felt every spasm of Starscream’s body. His quickening breath sent shivers through the shaft. After only a few minutes of stroking, Ravage felt Starscream’s groin tighten with arousal. Suddenly, he discovered a desire to have Starscream inside of him. Any hole, it didn’t matter, he just needed to be close to the teen.

Soundwave lay back, lowering his head until it was even with Ravage’s dick. Ravage pushed Starscream backwards, until the teen Decepticon fell onto his back. Ravage rotated onto his side, placing his open mouth over Starscream’s cock, his own pointing outward toward Soundwave. The older man obligingly pulled Ravage inside of his warm mouth. Ravage gasped, sending shockwaves through Starscream’s body. Soundwave reacted with the skill of a hardened battler, taking advantage of Starscream’s moment of vulnerability. He spun a leg around the teen’s neck, pulling him effectively into his own crotch. Starscream greedily pulled Soundwave into his mouth, suckling the shaft. The triangle of men filled with ecstasy. Ravage spasmed uncontrollably, groaning deeply around Starscream’s cock.

\---

The office door shut with a rush of air. Barricade stood in the room. He was dressed in a very polished state trooper uniform. Tall leather boots stretched up almost to Bumblebee’s chest. The man was relatively tall, and just muscular enough to appear intimidating. Bumblebee caused him a violent double-take. As realization spread through Bumblebee’s mind, a vast smile stretched across Barricade’s face.

\---

Ravage’s head rolled back; Starscream’s cock fell free. Ravage didn’t notice, he was screaming.

“Fuck! Fuck yeah! I’m gonna cum!” Without further warning, Ravage’s body stiffened, and his breath halted. Seconds later, he was racked with shakes, as he let out great whooping moans. Soundwave’s mouth filled with the fluid that had been denied for so long. Soundwave wrapped his tongue around the base of Ravage’s cock, cleaning it to the tip. Soundwave, no longer needing to worry about Ravage, turned to be more comfortable as Starscream continued to milk his manhood. As soon as he was able to regain his composure, Ravage wrapped his fist around Starscream’s stiff cock, pulling it gently, lapping at its head with his tongue. He was determined to give Starscream an orgasm to rival the one he received from Soundwave.

\---

“Barricade has always had an affinity for younger girls. He may not be the most intelligent gentlemen to work for me, but at least he has taste.” Megatron appeared thoughtful. “Barricade, this is Arcee. Optimus Prime’s only daughter.” Bumblebee blushed, though the thick makeup hid his embarrassment. Barricade stared at him, as if attempting to burn the image into his memory for future use. Little did he know how short that future would be.

“How…how can I please you?” Bumblebee stammered, unable to look the man in the eye.

\---

Shortly after Ravage had came, Soundwave was beginning to show signs of a peaking orgasm. Ravage crawled over Starscream’s sprawled out legs, kneeling with his softening cock rubbing against Starscream’s rigid member. He grasped both shafts, using his own spit as lubrication, pumping his grasp up and down the two cocks. His own shaft began to harden again at the attention. He purred softly with pleasure as Starscream’s body began to react favorably, his hips slightly pressing into Ravage’s hand.

The two were breathing in unison, their cocks spasming against each other. Precum dripped between Ravage’s fingers. His anticipation fed his arousal, and he was soon on his way to a second orgasm, just as Starscream reached his first. Starscream gasped sharply, his abs tightening as cum sprayed from Ravage’s fist. A few drops landed softly on the surprised boy’s lips. With his best seductive face, Ravage darted his tongue out to catch the stray drops, and finding the taste enjoyable, fell onto Starscream’s cock to lick it clean.

\---

Bumblebee pulled Barricade’s cock out of his mouth long enough to catch a fast breath, before allowing the stranger to enter it again. The child kept one gloved hand around the base of Barricade’s shaft, rubbing the velvet slowly up and down the man’s flesh. He had barely more than Barricade’s head in his small mouth, but he moved it quickly to make up for the shallow penetration. Megatron watched the scene, noticing the bright red of Bumblebee’s lips wrapped around the swollen manhood. Barricade was watching Bumblebee with great interest, making every effort to keep this event in his mind for the rest of his life.

“I bet you love that cock, dontcha girlie?” Barricade drawled. Bumblebee nodded, his baby blue eyes straying up from the man’s stomach only briefly. “That’s enough of that for now, why don’t you rest your tongue for a bit while I toy around under your hood?” Barricade’s cock fell from his lips with an audible pop. Bumblebee looked to Megatron, hoping his master would protect their secret, but Megatron was silent, unmoving. Barricade’s large, filthy fingers strayed across Bumblebee’s body. He rubbed his thumbs in circles around Bumblebee’s covered nipples, delighting in the soft squeals the boy made. He dropped to one knee, lowering himself almost to Bumblebee’s level, before sliding one hand down and under the boy’s dress.

Bumblebee felt the powerful hand gliding up his thigh, onto the few inches of skin that separated the long stockings from the lacy panties. They continued upward, thankfully following the back curve onto Bumblebee’s ass. Barricade squeezed it roughly, letting his middle finger prod into the tight asshole hidden beneath a few thin pieces of lace. Bumblebee whimpered, trying to avoid what was inevitably coming next. As Barricade’s finger circled the tight hole, Bumblebee bit his lip, pleading with his body to not react. Against his will, Bumblebee’s hidden boyhood began to grow.

\---

Starscream and Ravage were double-teaming Soundwave. While Starscream’s expert mouth worked around Soundwave’s head, Ravage was busy kissing and licking his shaft and balls. With the two boys worshiping his cock, Soundwave knew he couldn’t hold the orgasm back much longer. He placed one hand on each of their heads, pulling softly on their hair as he began to thrust slowly into their mouths.

\---

“What the fuck!?” Barricade screamed with rage. He had knocked Bumblebee onto his back, and his head was still reeling. “Is this some kind of fucking joke? You son of a whore!” Barricade overreacted, pulling his revolver from its holster. Megatron leapt up to intervene, but it was too late. Blood splattered across the carpet.

\---

Soundwave shouted, and the boys screamed as his grip tightened on their hair. He arched his back and came, shooting into Starscream’s mouth. The small amount that Starscream couldn’t swallow was quickly gathered up by Ravage. When he was finally clean, and every drop of cum had been milked from the three men, they fell, heaving, onto the bed sheets.

\---

Barricade fell to his knees, and then forward, face-down onto the pristine carpet of Megatron’s office. Bumblebee looked up, trying desperately to figure out if he was alive or dead. He felt a small but strong hand wrap around his, and a familiar voice called out to him.

“Come on! You have to get up, we have to run!”

 _I must be dead,_ Bumblebee thought, because he was now up, running out of the office, hand in hand with Shia.

Megatron was in shock. Not only had the Witwicky boy not been dealt with, but he had now eliminated Barricade and freed the Prime boy. This was all too much. He would give anything for some good news.

“Lord Megatron,” said Blackout, in a monotone voice. He had just entered the office, stepping over Barricade’s body without a single glance. “I have news about Skywarp’s murder. It’s about Soundwave…” Megatron sighed and fell into his chair. The day was far from over.


	8. The Shadow of the Valley of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years of turf wars come to a head as the Autobots launch an all out assault on Decepticon territory. With the city literally burning around them, Soundwave and Starscream are forced to face the violent results of their torrid affair. Both gangs stand only to lose in this final conflict, and before morning comes to Energon City, dozens of combatants will litter the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is there left to say, at this point? We're right at the end of the line, folks, and by this point in my writing career, the booze was flowing freely. All previous warnings apply here, but more so. In addition to the violence and rape, I'm also adding a trigger warning here for some very inexperienced and clunky writing.

Optimus shut off the police scanner. It had been an eventful night. According to the latest reports, two Decepticons, Skywarp and Barricade, were out of commission. Skywarp was dead, murdered in a seedy strip club downtown. Barricade was hospitalized in serious condition from a gunshot wound. His own observations had shown dissent within the D-con ranks. Soundwave, one of the biggest threats, had not been seen around Megatron’s headquarters in weeks. Several of the newer D-cons had also come up missing. Now was the time to act. If the Autobots could take them all down, in one solid attack, the turf war would be over, and they could regain control of the city. Prime reached for a fresh cigar, and spun to look out his office window. The Ark Hotel was nearly finished. Some interior work remained, but overall, it was complete. The hotel was his legacy, the only accomplishment that the Decepticons hadn’t stolen from him.

There was a knock at the door. Ironhide stepped in.

“You called me, sir?”

“We attack tonight. Full assault on the D-cons. Their forces are scattered, and Megatron is vulnerable. I want you and Hound to seek out Soundwave and Starscream, they seem to have left the gang, and may be of use to us.” Ironhide nodded. “Send Mirage and Ratchet to infiltrate Megatron’s compound. Try to avoid police interference; we cannot afford to give them an excuse to investigate us.”

“What about you sir?”

“Me? I’ll be here, of course. I am little use on the battlefield these days.” Optimus inhaled deeply, pulling the acrid cigar smoke into his mouth. Ironhide masked his annoyance. The Autobot leader had grown careful and lazy, two traits he could not respect.

\---

Soundwave and Starscream sprinted down the alley, as Ravage deftly leapt off of a dumpster, onto a nearby rooftop. From behind them, more explosions erupted in the night air. Heat and smoke followed them into the street. Ravage broke off from the other two, heading west across roofs and fire escapes.

The three deserters had taken their safety for granted after Blackout’s departure. Within an hour, two Decepticons, Brawl and Destroyer, had arrived. They unceremoniously burst into the loft, hurling Molotov cocktails and small grenades. A combination of skill and luck had allowed Soundwave’s small resistance to escape through the bedroom windows as fire overtook the loft. The building burned behind them, and loud footfalls informed that they were still being followed. Soundwave spun on his heels, drawing his pistol. He aimed and fired, not stopping his sprint, and Brawl fell to the pavement.

\---

Megatron was looking out on Energon City. A dozen stories below him, Blackout stalked silently out the front doors of the building. A small intercom built into Megatron’s desk crackled to life.

“Destroyer is on line one, sir.” The mechanical voice cut out. Megatron picked up the phone.

“Megatron! Sir! Brawl and I took out the apartment building, but the punks took off. Brawl chased them down an alley heading Southward. I saw the puny one heading west. I think I heard a gunshot, but I can’t be sure.” Destroyer sounded out of breath, or nervous, it was hard to tell.

“Very good Destroyer. Continue pursuit, and keep me informed.” Megatron hung up before Destroyer could continue. Everything was still under control. That was when the door opened.

\---

Ironhide was bathed in the orange light of the burning building. Someone had beat them to it. Hound darted around the flaming complex, looking for signs of movement in the alleys surrounding the building. Ironhide didn’t much see the point; Decepticons rarely made a hit this large and missed, and frankly, he had no real desire to join up with the deserters anyway. He’d just as soon see them dead.

\---

Ravage had doubled-back to the apartment. He wanted to look for remaining D-cons that could compromise their escape. Ravage focused in on a brief movement in the alleyway behind the apartment. Ravage did not recognize the man prowling around the alley, but he had only been a D-con a short time, and didn’t know everyone in the gang. Ravage lined up his shot.

\---

Ratchet stepped boldly into the penthouse office. The room was empty and deathly silent. Ratchet held a large, bulky, rifle in his hands. He swept the sights across the room, searching for any sign of motion. Eventually, he lowered his weapon.

“Mirage, it’s clear. Megatron isn’t here.” Ratchet exhaled a sigh of relief as his partner’s invisible form materialized. Mirage could only remain invisible for a few minutes at a time, and he was glad to save the energy. His back was to the desk, and the great window beyond it. Ratchet looked up at him, and noticed the tall-backed leather chair behind the desk.

“Oh fuck…” Ratchet’s gun was too heavy, and his reflexes too slow. In a second that stretched on for minutes in front of his eyes, the chair spun around, revealing the well-dressed Decepticon leader. His eyes burned with bloodlust, and his hands were full of two automatic pistols. Megatron’s lips spread in a sneer, as deafening thunder filled the office.

Mirage fell first, oblivious of his own death. His body faded in and out of sight as death throes overtook him. Ratchet blasted only a single round from his rifle. The bullet passed harmlessly over Megatron’s right shoulder, disintegrating the massive window behind him. Two bullets landed in Ratchet’s shoulder, another in his chest. Ratchet staggered backward, blood trickling from his mouth. His gun hit the carpet.

“Dammit,” Ratchet stammered, between hacking coughs. “I never would have thought that a coward like you would have fought back.”

“A coward? You must not know who I am.”

“I have studied your tactics for years, Megatron.”

“Then, my boy, you have been grossly misinformed.”

“You’re insane.”

“Insane? I should say not. Only those foolish enough to follow Optimus Prime’s corrupted ideas of Justice would consider a man of my vision to be insane. That man’s mind has rotted with greed, and weakened with guilt. You, Autobot, you kill to save lives, you fight wars, for peace. And you dare to call me insane. Such heroic nonsense.”

Megatron stood, pumping two more shots into the intruder. Ratchet fell as the last bullet tore open his throat.

\---

“See anything Hound?” Ironhide called out. There was no reply. “Hound?” Ironhide stepped around a streetlight, trying to get a better view of the alleyway. His jaw fell open.

Hound was on his knees, barely lit by the flickering flames. His hands were behind his head. Obscured in dark shadows, a figure was standing over him. Only his right arm was visible in the soft light, and it held a large handgun pressed against Hound’s forehead. Ironhide broke into a sprint, hurling his body toward the scene. But no matter how hard he ran, it seemed like he was only getting farther away. Hound’s mouth formed a few words, and his eyes closed. The shadowy figure fired.

Ironhide, fueled by rage, dashed through the alleyway, following the dark figure. Ravage was only a few paces ahead of him now, and knew that catching up with the others was his only chance. He would not survive a straight fight with Ironhide. The enemies raced through bands of light and shadow, the occasional streetlamp breaking their dark flight. Suddenly, Ravage rounded a corner, and there they were. Starscream had fallen, having twisted his ankle on a discarded bottle. Soundwave was huddled over him, desperately trying to lift the teen to his feet. Destroyer lay dead beside them.

“Ravage?” Soundwave began. Ravage ran past them, ducking and rolling to the side as a blast from Ironhide’s shotgun ricocheted off the asphalt. Soundwave leapt to his feet, drawing his pistol. Ironhide entered the alley, his shotgun pointed directly at Ravage’s chest.

“Don’t fucking move, Autoshit!” Soundwave leveled his gun with Ironhide’s temple. Ironhide froze, weighing his options. He was outnumbered, and out-armed. Retreat would be impossible. He had to play along for now, and hope that help arrived. “What are you doing on D-con turf?” Soundwave demanded.

“Have you been out of Megatron’s rolodex that long, asswipe?” Ironhide smirked, this might be easier than he thought. He noticed a light fog beginning to rise around them. _No,_ he thought, _not fog, smoke._ The smoke grew thicker, obscuring the combatant’s feet. “I think it’s about time for my exit, friends.” Ironhide dropped to the ground, as a loud hissing noise filled the air. The alley became entirely obscured by the thick smoke, only a few inches of breathing room remaining clear near the ground. Soundwave and Ravage fell heavily to the ground, unconscious. After a few moments, the smoke cleared and Ironhide stood up. He was joined in the alley by a stocky man wearing a filthy gray mechanic’s jumpsuit. He wore thick working boots, and had a large sack thrown over his shoulder. His face was covered by an ancient-looking military gas mask. The glass eyepiece covering everything from his nose up was painted with a crimson skull.

“Smokescreen,” coughed Ironhide. “I owe you my life, you ugly son of a bitch.” Smokescreen nodded silently, and gestured toward the three bodies on the ground. Starscream had been lying down during the gas attack, and had thus been unaffected. Ironhide bent over, placing one strong arm on the injured teen’s back. “You seem like a pretty good hostage, boy, cute mouth too.”

\---

Optimus was worried. Mirage and Ratchet had failed to report in. Ironhide had located Soundwave, Ravage, and Starscream, but after running into mild resistance, had taken the boy hostage and left the other two Decepticons. His assault was falling apart. Ironhide refused to explain his actions, saying only that it would be more fun this way. Now, as he looked out his office window, he saw lights coming on at the unfinished Ark.

Several miles away, Blackout was walking through an alley, heading toward a burning building. Megatron had known that Brawl and Destroyer were too incompetent to finish the job, and had sent him to block the most probable path the fleeing deserters would take. However, they should have been here by now. Blackout was growing tired of waiting.

\---

Starscream felt groggy. Smokescreen had held a damp rag against his face in the alley, and he had passed out. He felt cold, strong wind rushing through his hair, and across his naked body. Starscream opened his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. He found himself staring down 43 stories to the muddy construction site below. His body was being supported by a series of straps and chains leading to a large steel hook dangling from a crane on top of the building. He swung gently back and forth in the breeze.

“Finally awake, eh?” Ironhide’s gruff voice came from behind him. “I was starting to think Smokescreen used too much chloroform.” Ironhide grabbed the boy’s ankles, spinning him around until Starscream faced him. They were on top of the Ark, though Starscream didn’t know that. Smokescreen stood at least a hundred feet away, guarding a steel door that presumably led to the main stairwell. Starscream noticed that he seemed to be watching for people coming up, more than anyone trying to go down. Ironhide was standing over him like a hunter over his game. He was also naked, his erect cock dripping with some form of lubricant.

“I read an interesting article this morning on the internet. I think you’ll find it interesting.” Ironhide spun Starscream back around. “Hundreds of years ago, lonely mountain farmers would fuck their llamas to get their jollies. Problem was, the llamas would always run away. So a few inventive farmers learned that if you walked the beast up to a cliff, and then fucked it, it would be too terrified of the cliff to fight back. In fact, they would even push back!” Ironhide pulled Starscream toward the roof, until his feet barely hit the concrete. “I got to thinking, I wonder if Decepticons would do the same thing?”

Ironhide pulled Starscream’s thighs apart, pausing to let the boy gain footing on the rooftop. Ironhide stepped forward and placed his cock at Starscream’s opening.

“Let’s see if they call you Star _scream_ for a reason…” Starscream did not disappoint. His shrieks echoed off of the exposed concrete as Ironhide took him. His suspension made every movement painful. The leather straps bit into his wrists, and the chains cut his tender stomach. Starscream’s asshole stretched unwillingly, giving passage to Ironhide’s cock. Ironhide secured his footing, and began to thrust into the teenager. Every thrust pushed Starscream over the edge of the building, and he was forced to use his shaky balance to keep from tumbling to the mercy of his bonds again.

Starscream’s tears dripped from his chin, falling eternally down to the ground below. He was sobbing uncontrollably, choking out shrieks anytime Ironhide gave a particularly forceful shove. He turned his face to the wind.

“Soundwave!” He called between sobs, “Please! Please come to me!” Ironhide laughed.

“Call all you want slut! No one can hear you but Smokescreen, and the only interest he has in you is sloppy seconds!” Ironhide’s cock slid easily into the dangling boy’s ass. Against his will, Starscream pushed back toward him, trying desperately to avoid losing his footing. His ass held Ironhide with a vice grip, milking pre-cum from the man’s cock.

“Please stop! Why are you doing this?” Starscream pleaded.

“Why? Well why wouldn’t I? I’m not going to waste a perfectly good hostage.”

“I don’t want to die! Let me down!”

“I can untie you if you want,” Ironhide teased, “but I think it would be better for both of us if you just continue to take my cock.” With that, Ironhide began vigorously thrusting, shoving his cock deep into Starscream. Starscream’s mouth fell open, another piercing scream filling the night. Ironhide’s cock was rock hard inside him, and it rubbed pleasurably across Starscream’s most sensitive inner areas. Starscream was enjoying this, and hated himself for it. His cock had become erect, and drops of fluid were falling 43 stories down from his cock. Ironhide paid no mind. He was only concerned with his own pleasure. Ironhide stepped forward, laughing. He pushed Starscream effortlessly over the edge of the building, until he was dangling at the mercy of his restraints. As Starscream shrieked in fear, Ironhide grabbed his hips. He used the pendulum effect of the suspension to pull Starscream back and forth on his cock, the boy’s legs dangling by his own.

The combination of pain and pleasure caught up with Starscream, and he gave in to orgasm. He rained cum upon the construction yard, spasming even as the pain in his arms grew. Starscream’s asshole tensed rhythmically on Ironhide’s cock, and it wasn’t long before the Autobot was approaching his peak. Unexpectedly, he pulled his cock free and spun Starscream around. Just as Ironhide came into focus, the rapist shot his load into Starscream’s face. Ironhide stopped Starscream’s rotation by yanking his hair until he fell still. Ironhide’s cock rested on Starscream’s cheek, the last few jets of cum spraying across the boy’s nose and jaw.

Ironhide was too distracted to hear the stairwell door open. Knocked aside by the quickly swinging door, Smokescreen was unable to shout a warning. Ironhide was finally alerted by heavy footfalls approaching him. The battle-hardened warrior fell to the ground, rolling instinctively to the left. He narrowly avoided a haymaker punch from a sprinting Soundwave. The D-con was bleeding severely, and caked with mud and sweat.

“So Smokescreen failed to kill you then,” Ironhide spoke steadily, while getting back to his feet. He kept his eyes trained on the Decepticon.

“Must be hard to aim a gun with that mask on.”

“Must be.” Ironhide launched himself at Soundwave, aiming to throw his muscular shoulder into the intruder’s stomach. Soundwave sensed the attack, and braced himself against it. The clash left Soundwave stunned, but uninjured. Panicking, Starscream struggled to free himself, but only succeeded in losing his footing. The teenager swung precariously out over the construction site. Distracted by the boy’s screams, Soundwave let his guard down. Ironhide took advantage of it, landing a heavy blow on his adversary’s jaw. Soundwave stumbled backward, and found himself on the edge of the building. Ironhide laughed as the Decepticon struggled to steady himself.

“Beautiful view, isn’t it?” Soundwave did not reply. The Decepticon struggled to think. He was losing, badly, and unless circumstances changed, the Autobot would finish him. Suddenly, Soundwave saw movement from behind Ironhide. Ironhide noticed the slight change in the direction of Soundwave’s eyes, and turned to follow it. Soundwave made the most of the change, and leapt at Starscream’s attacker. Behind him, the boy swung in the air.

Soundwave’s move was a mistake. The movement was not a late-arriving Ravage, as he had hoped, but Smokescreen, slowly traversing the rooftop. The Autobot fired a poorly-aimed shot at Soundwave, which struck the concrete by his foot. Soundwave slipped, and fell. Ironhide, discovering Soundwave’s failed attack, ran to the downed Decepticon, planting a hard kick against his shoulder. Soundwave slid backward, his legs escaping the roof, to dangle in the air. Ironhide smiled, kicking him again, before he had a chance to recover. Soundwave lost his grip, and was pushed over the edge. He clung to the rough concrete with one hand. His right arm had been wounded from Smokescreen’s first attempt at killing him.

“It seems that once again, you aren’t quite able to measure up.” Ironhide stood over the Decepticon, his boots planted on either side of Soundwave’s hand. Starscream’s shrill cries echoed against the night as the boy pleaded for his lover’s life. “Don’t worry, kid,” Ironhide said, projecting his voice so Starscream could hear him. “You were excellent bait, so I will be kind enough to let you two spend eternity together.” It all clicked for Soundwave. Smokescreen had never intended to kill him. He was supposed to come here, supposed to die here, practically in Optimus Prime’s back yard.

“You bastard.” Soundwave spoke through gritted teeth. Ironhide ignored him. Smokescreen handed Ironhide’s shotgun over, which the Autobot accepted graciously. He cocked the weapon, raising it to aim at the defenseless teen.

“I WON’T LET YOU!” Soundwave bellowed, pistoning his injured arm into Ironhide’s shin, shattering the bone. The shotgun misfired, sending a shot into the rope that supported Starscream. As Ironhide shrieked in pain and defeat, the teenager fell, plummeting toward the earth below.

Soundwave did not think. He pushed away from the building, launching himself into the air, catching the rope trailing Starscream as he fell. Wind rushed past his face as the Decepticon pulled himself to Starscream. He wrapped his arms around the boy, and kissed him as they fell.

“I love you,” Starscream whispered.

“I love you too,” Soundwave whispered back, “More than you’ll ever know.”


	9. All Are Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this story was originally published on Adult Fan Fiction back in 2009, I hadn't decided on an ending. Instead, I finished the story up with a gag ending inspired by a few too many cocktails and a long-running inside joke. The actual ending is included here, in this anthology version, but the gag ending is right here, just for kicks.
> 
> Also, I should note that during the original run of Energon City, I took a long break between chapters 7 and 8 to write a brief series titled Transformers: Cassettes, providing some backstory for Soundwave and Barricade. I may post that on here later, but there is a lot in this final chapter that references that work. Sorry! I wasn't particularly talented back in those days!
> 
> \---
> 
> Soundwave waited silently as the couple rushed toward the concrete below. His face was whipped by cold wind and fresh snow. He clutched Starscream with one arm, using the other to grasp fruitlessly at any outcropping they passed. Then, without warning, Soundwave felt his hand close around something. He held tight, and found that he was clinging to something invisible. The object seemed sturdy, but with some give. Soundwave had stopped their fall.  
>  As a strong wind blew, he found himself swinging, parallel to the building. An invisible trapeze? Soundwave thought. He instructed Starscream to hold on to him, and grasped the trapeze with both hands. He slowly began swinging back and forth, gaining momentum. Soon, they had gained enough speed, and Soundwave launched off, flying shortly through the air before wrapping his hands around a second trapeze. Amazing, Soundwave thought, all of these invisible trapezes all over Energon City, and only I know about them. Ironhide watched in confusion as Soundwave and Starscream swung delicately through the sky.
> 
> ***
> 
> Optimus sat in his office, staring out the large window that faced the Ark construction site. Something that didn’t make any sense was coming toward him.  
>  “What in the hell?” He spoke to no one in particular. Suddenly, a great figure began swinging toward him.  
>  Soundwave burst through the plate glass window, sending large shards of glass through the office.  
>  “Invisible trapeze motherfucker!” Soundwave screamed while jamming a broken chunk of glass into Optimus Prime’s chest. The Autobot leader died without another word, the silence of the office only broken by the tinkering of broken glass and the sound of Optimus voiding his bowels. Megatron burst into the room, firing a comically oversized Tommy-gun. Starscream and Soundwave easily dodged the bullets, each shooting Megatron with their eye-lasers. Megatron exploded and the two leapt out of the window, riding invisible trapezes into the sunrise.

The weather took a turn for the worse. Dark clouds had rolled in, obscuring the moon, and large, heavy drops of rain began to paint the ground. Bumblebee leapt a puddle, but landed badly. The feminine dress shoes he was wearing did not provide much traction. Sam was ahead of him, darting through the rain. Bumblebee pulled himself to his feet, unwilling to ask his lover for help. He did not want Shia to think he was weak. He tried to keep up, but weeks of isolation and underfeeding had left him in less than ideal condition. Shia was at least half a block ahead, turning into a dark alley. Bumblebee had no idea where they were. The flight from Megatron’s had left him disoriented. He followed Shia with his eyes, trying to discern any specific path he may have taken.

Bumblebee ducked into the dark alleyway, and collapsed against the filthy brick surrounding the pair. Shia was resting as well. For all he knew, this could be their last haven for a while. They had been on the run for hours now, and as far as Bumblebee could tell, no one was following them. At first, he had questioned Sam as to why they were running at all. Sam wouldn’t answer him. Now, Bumblebee thought he knew why they ran. Shia wanted to get away, not just from Megatron, but from the city. Energon City held nothing but bad memories for him. Bumblebee looked out from the alley, and saw the gargantuan dark tower that was the Ark Hotel. They were headed for his home.

***

Ironhide spat over the edge of the hotel. The rage that filled him had not been sated by letting Soundwave and Starscream fall. He had wanted to deliver the killing blows himself. Alas, fate had intervened.

“All’s well that ends well.” Ironhide muttered, before letting out a forced laugh. Smokescreen stared at him in silence. “Let’s get out of here. We have an appointment with our fearless leader.” Ironhide laughed. “He should have seen the whole thing from his office window. I hope he enjoyed it.”

Smokescreen leaned over the building, trying to see the ground below. He couldn’t.

***

Bumblebee and Sam ran through the construction site hand in hand. The rain had stopped, but the ground was still reduced to thick mud. They darted between the tall cement pillars that supported the Ark Hotel. Suddenly, Sam fell. His foot had gotten caught in a jagged hole in the semi-finished floor. Bumblebee’s heart jumped.

“Shia!” He ran to the boy, and helped him to his feet. “Are you ok?”

“Fine. Let’s just…” A loud gunshot above them cut him off. For a moment, Bumblebee mistook it for thunder. Then they heard a scream.

“I won’t let you!” Sam looked at Bumblebee, confused. They ran out from under the building, looking toward the source of the commotion.

***

Starscream’s body was limp against his chest, and Soundwave had already dismissed any possibility of survival. Fate chose to prove him wrong. Less than five seconds into their fall, Soundwave brushed against something. He opened his eyes to see a long black object next to them, and instinctively grabbed for it. The object was an enormous rubber hose, used to pump concrete up to the top levels of the hotel. The hose was heavy and strong, but slick from the rain. Soundwave’s grip was weakened, as his only free arm was severely injured, but he clung with every ounce of strength he had left. At this speed, the hose wouldn’t end their fall, but he hoped it would slow it.

Bumblebee and Sam watched in shock, as two figures fell toward them. Ten feet off the ground, Soundwave lost his grip, and the pair fell to the mud. Out of the four people present, none could move.

***

“The explosives were set weeks ago, sir.”

“I did not ask you if they were set, Devastator, I asked if they were armed.”

“I assure you, sir, when I flip the switch, this building, and half the block, will be gone.”

“That’s good, Devastator, I want Prime to know that the Decepticons have grown tired of playing with him. Thanks to your sacrifice, this city will finally belong to me.” Megatron closed his cell phone and leaned back in his chair. The office was still filled with the scents of blood and gunfire, but neither bothered him. In the morning, it wouldn’t matter.

***

Soundwave was groggy when he woke up, and his vision was filled with a bright white rectangle. It was a fluorescent light. He lifted his head. His neck was sore, but the pain wasn’t excruciating. He was in a hospital, Starscream was not with him. Soundwave climbed out of the bed, and looked around the room. It was sterile, and nondescript. Confused, Soundwave stepped out into the hall. Other than a few nurses heading away from him, it was deserted.

 

Starscream had been awake for several minutes before Bumblebee came back into the room.

“Oh! You’re awake. Thank Primus.”

“How did I get here? Where’s Soundwave?” Sam entered just in time to answer.

“’Bee and I brought you after the fall.” He replied. Bumblebee interrupted.

“Soundwave is fine, but we don’t know what room they put him in yet.” Starscream relaxed a bit, but flinched at the searing pain that raked most of his body. Rape, falling a dozen stories, and being suspended over a construction site were all somewhat detrimental to his condition.

 

Soundwave wandered the halls aimlessly. He read the names on every chart he passed, hoping to find Starscream’s room by sheer luck. He had no idea that Starscream’s room was two floors down, due to his significantly worse condition. Soon, Soundwave came upon a name that stopped his search entirely. He immediately forgot why he had left his room in the first place. He looked through the doorway, at the man lying in bed beyond it. Barricade had aged well, and was easily recognizable, even after seven years apart.

“Are you just gonna hold the door up all night?”

“I thought about it.”

“You never used to be that cold. What happened?”

“You happened.” Soundwave paused, wondering whom the comment had hurt more. “Who shot you this time?”

“I’m not really sure, kid.”

“I’m not a kid anymore.”

“No, I suppose not.” Barricade turned to look at him. “I had hoped I would have a chance to see you again. I think I need to explain…”

“Explain what? That you gave up on me? That I wasn’t worth seeing for seven years? That I wasn’t worth the effort?”

“You know that’s not fair. What choice did we have?”

“I can’t believe you’re saying that! How hard would it have been to see each other once in a while? Megatron isn’t omnipotent; he can’t watch us every hour of every day!”

“You don’t give him enough credit. The man was insane with jealousy. I was followed home every night for two years. He didn’t stop until he finished converting you into his lapdog.”

“He did no such thing. Megatron was there for me when you weren’t.”

“And I suppose Starscream just happened to be there too, right?”

“How do you know about him?”

“I work for the guy too, you know, you ain’t the only one privilege to that information. Its obvious you were very devastated, you must have known Starscream for hours before you pulled him into bed.”

“Like you’ve been faithfully waiting in an empty bed.”

Barricade sat upright, rage and hurt covering his face. “I swore to you that I would never touch another man, and I didn’t break my word.” Soundwave was silent. He was shocked that Barricade had remembered the promise, let alone that he had kept it, but looking into his eyes, Soundwave knew that it was true. When Barricade spoke again, it was a softer voice, one that longed for another time.

“I couldn’t stand to lose you, not to Megatron. I knew that you wouldn’t understand that then, you were too young, but I knew I had to save you.”

“Jessie,” Soundwave whispered.

“I still love you, Saine. If you’ll have an old man like me.” Soundwave ran to him, lost in the love he had abandoned almost a decade in the past.

Soundwave sat on the bed, his hand resting on Barricade’s arm. He leaned in, and placed his lips over Barricade’s. The cop lifted his arm, holding Soundwave’s face gently. Neither man wanted to break the kiss, and in that embrace, they rebuilt everything that they had lost. Soundwave pulled himself onto the bed, kneeling over Barricade’s body. He pulled the bed sheet out from between them, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. Barricade shifted underneath Soundwave’s weight. Sam’s shot was poorly aimed, and had just barely nicked his back, but the pressure was still somewhat painful. The kiss broke, but was quickly repeated. The men’s breathing sped up. Soundwave opened his lips, allowing Barricade’s tongue to probe lightly into his mouth. Their romance quickly gave way to passion. Soundwave’s face flushed as his arousal grew, and he moved upright, still kneeling over Barricade’s hips. He pulled the flimsy hospital gown off, throwing it to the floor.

Barricade’s rough hands explored the smooth surface of Soundwave’s chest and stomach. Soundwave’s body responded, as shivers raced up and down his athletic form. Soundwave pushed Barricade’s arms away, and swiveled on the officer’s waist. He scooted backward, until he was kneeling on Barricade’s chest. He bent over, and pulled Barricade’s cock into his mouth. Barricade sighed and placed his hands on Soundwave’s hips. He pulled Soundwave toward him, until he was able to lick the underside of his lover’s shaft. Soundwave practically melted against him, and Barricade’s cock fell from his mouth as the pleasure swept over him. Barricade ran his tongue around Soundwave’s tender anus, and Soundwave shrieked in response. Not wanting to be outdone, Soundwave dropped his mouth over Barricade’s cock, engulfing it in warm pleasure. He welcomed Barricade’s cock into his throat, dropping his head until his lips met Barricade’s waist. Barricade chuckled softly, “Looks like we’ve finally got time for foreplay.” Soundwave couldn’t help but smile to himself as he sucked on his lover.

Barricade held Soundwave’s ass to his face, his tongue dancing around Soundwave’s asshole. Soundwave felt Barricade’s cock swell, and lifted his head to bob it rapidly while sucking on the head. Barricade dropped his head back, hitting the pillow, as he gave in to the pleasure Soundwave was giving him. He slipped his finger into Soundwave’s ass, thrusting it in rhythm with Soundwave’s movement. He squeezed Soundwave’s thigh as he came, in an attempt to warn him. Soundwave either didn’t notice, or didn’t care. Soundwave lifted his head after the first surge of cum, replacing his mouth with his hand, to watch the rest of it run down Barricade’s cock. He leaned in afterwards, licking his lover clean; taking great pride in the spasms that greeted his additional attention. He turned, kneeling over Barricade’s chest, as the officer pulled Soundwave’s cock into his mouth. Barricade kept his finger inside Soundwave, massaging his prostate as he sucked on the swollen cock.

Soundwave grinned coyly, “Well this is a first isn’t it?” he moaned in disappointment as Barricade released his shaft.

“You keep that up boy, and it ain’t never gonna happen, understand?” Barricade retorted, as Soundwave shot him his most apologetic look. “That’s better.” He said grinning before resuming his task.

Soundwave stroked Barricade’s neck as he was serviced, unashamed to let a few squeals escape his lips. Barricade didn’t work long, before Soundwave was leaning his head against the wall behind the bed, moaning loudly.

Barricade stopped for a moment, “You want the whole damned hospital to hear you?”

Soundwave whined softly, he was so close, “Come on Jessie, no one’s going to hear me, Jesus, I’m so fucking close…please?” he panted heavily trying to force himself down on Barricade’s fingers more.

Barricade chuckled, “Please what?” he grinned and deliberately licked the underside of Soundwave’s cock.

Soundwave spasmed, and bit his lip, “Please finish me off, do you know how long I’ve dreamed about coming in your mouth for a change?”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Barricade drawled, “I guess I can’t resist, boy.”

“I’m not a boy anymore Jessie” Soundwave chastised.

“You’re still my boy.” Barricade shot him a cocky smirk before pulling

Soundwave’s length back into his waiting mouth, he ran his tongue over the head, and resumed thrusting his fingers into Soundwave’s anus. Soundwave cried out loudly.

“Ah! Jessie, I’m gonna cum!” Soundwave tangled his fingers into the trooper’s hair as he hit his peak. Barricade couldn’t help but crinkle his nose when Soundwave’s cum filled his mouth, but he figured if Soundwave could do it, how hard could it be.

Soundwave moved back, squatting over Barricade’s cock. It had gotten hard again. Soundwave lowered himself over the erect shaft, but it had been a long time since anyone had entered him. Soundwave bit his lip and did his best to hide the pain as he slid down over Barricade’s cock. He placed his hands on Barricade’s chest, and tried to support most of his weight on his legs. Soundwave slid up, until only the head of Barricade’s cock was inside of him, before dropping back down.

Barricade moaned as Soundwave rode him. Soundwave’s ass felt as tight as it did on their first night together. His cock was still sensitive from his first orgasm, and Soundwave’s heat was filling his body. Soundwave leaned over him, and they kissed. Soundwave moved his hips more rapidly, now that he had gotten used to having Barricade inside of him again. Barricade began to thrust back, slamming his cock into Soundwave each time the younger man came down onto him. Soundwave broke the kiss, crying out abruptly, and his head fell onto Barricade’s chest. He began to cry out loudly with each thrust. Cum shot across Barricade’s stomach, and Soundwave spasmed uncontrollably. He clenched his hands, and his nails dug into Barricade’s skin. Soundwave was unable to continue his upward movement, but Barricade thrust into him, quickly moving just the first few inches of his cock inside Soundwave’s tight hole. Barricade reached down and grabbed Soundwave’s ass, squeezing the taut flesh as he came again. Soundwave inhaled sharply as Barricade’s cum filled him. The heat from their sex stayed with him as he collapsed against his lover. They lay still for nearly an hour, until Barricade spoke again.

“You never told me what you were doing here.”

“Starscream and I were…Starscream…” Soundwave went pale. “I have to go.” Soundwave slid off of the bed, and gathered up his gown.

“So you have moved on then.” Barricade muttered.

“Look, I don’t expect you to understand, but I can’t just turn around and leave him without a word. I’ve missed you, but I love Starscream.”

“If you love him, why did you come to me?”

“I have to go.” Soundwave backed out of the room, unable to take his eyes off of Barricade’s form.

***

“Soundwave?” Starscream tried to turn his head.

“I can’t believe I found you!” Soundwave fell into a chair by Starscream’s bed, obviously winded. “This place is enormous.”

“Look at you,” Bumblebee started. “You look exhausted.”

“I’ve been wandering around for hours.” Soundwave hoped that Bumblebee would be satisfied. “What the hell are you doing in here anyway, kid?”

“Bumblebee found us,” Starscream replied. “He and Sam were at the hotel when we fell.”

“What Ironhide did to you two is unforgivable. When my father finds out…”

“Sorry, Bee,” Sam began, “He already knows.” Bumblebee was confused. “Optimus and the Autobots have been slipping farther into criminal tactics since your abduction. They all refused to help me when you went missing. I couldn’t even get in to see your father.”

Soundwave found it difficult to focus on the conversation. Everyone seemed to be interested in the war outside, while he was busy with his own battles. Barricade had left him before, how could he trust that he wouldn’t leave again? At the same time, would he be any better if he left Starscream the moment Barricade returned? Finally, he interrupted the discussion.

“Right now, we need to focus on getting out of town. The D-cons won’t stop until they rule the city, and we’re all on their shit list now. We’ll need allies if we’re going to get out.”

“Allies? Who the hell will help us?” Starscream asked, incredulously.

“I have a few people in mind.”

***

“One minute, Devastator.”

“Yes sir. It’s been an honor serving under you.”

“Yes, of course it has.”

***

“How am I supposed to help y’all escape Energon City? I’ve been shot; or did you forget?”

“You were healthy enough to fuck me a few minutes ago.” Barricade chuckled. Soundwave’s cell phone rang. He had redressed in his room before stopping by Barricade’s.

“Hello?”

“Where the fuck are you?” It was Ravage. “Weren’t we supposed to meet at the hotel like, 4 hours ago?”

“I’m in the hospital, we are, actually.”

“We?”

“Starscream and I. Autobots.”

“Both alive?”

“For now.”

“I’m leaving the hotel now. Meet me outside.” He hung up. Soundwave looked to Barricade.

“Are you going to help us or not?”

“Does helping you have to include helping him?”

“Jessie…”

“Get my clothes.”

***

Soundwave, Starscream, Bumblebee, Sam, and Barricade stood outside. The wounded cop eyed Sam suspiciously, while Bumblebee did his best to stay out of sight. They looked across the city skyline, dominated by the incomplete Ark Hotel. Soundwave pulled out his cell phone, and dialed.

“Laserbeak, get in touch with…” The world went silent. The five survivors looked on as the Ark became a glaring white light. Even almost a mile away, they felt the heat of the explosion wash over them. The hotel became an instant inferno, towering over the decaying city around it. As the cacophonous blast rang in their ears, Soundwave and Barricade instinctively fell to the ground. Bumblebee clung to Sam’s chest. Just as he was blacking out, Starscream couldn’t help but notice Soundwave gingerly helping Barricade to his feet.

***

The door to Prime’s office splintered as Smokescreen’s boot connected. Ironhide ran past him, into the smoldering room. Prime was dying. There was no hope of saving him. His body was shredded from the hundreds of shards of glass that used to be the bay window facing the Ark. Ironhide felt little remorse for the Autobot leader. He had often cursed Prime’s lack of initiative, and his unwillingness to fight. He stepped over burning pieces of destroyed furniture, and stopped at the body. Smokescreen watched as Ironhide removed a large, ornate ring from Optimus’s finger.

“I am the new leader of the Autobots. Smokescreen, roll out.”

***

“Ravage! Ravage!” The familiar voice brought Starscream out of his daze. Soundwave was screaming into his cell phone, apparently with little success. “Are you still there? Ravage!” He threw the device to the ground. “Damn it all.”

“Starscream’s awake again!” Bumblebee shouted. “How do you feel?”

“Fantastic.” Starscream muttered. “What happened?”

“The hotel was bombed, you passed out.”

“That part I knew.”

“Oh, right. Soundwave is trying to get a hold of some allies; he thinks we’re going to need them to get out of the city.” Bumblebee glanced over his shoulder. “It isn’t going well.” Starscream sat up, and looked across the cityscape. The Ark Hotel was now a smoking skeleton, alight with large fires; it would never be the monument Prime had envisioned. Starscream looked to Soundwave, who was leaning against the brick wall of the hospital. He looked younger, somehow, his usual cynical glare replaced by panic and insecurity. Barricade sat on the sidewalk, his back to the group. It occurred to Starscream that Sam was missing, and as if conjured by the thought, the boy stepped out of the hospital’s glass doorway.

“No luck. The hospital’s phone lines are down too. It’s just chaos in there.” Bumblebee immediately stood and ran to Sam. It seemed as though they had reached a dead end. “Soundwave, what do we do now?”

“I…I don’t know.” Soundwave’s reply was aimed at no one, or everyone. In the silence that followed, Starscream heard Barricade draw one final breath through a tattered cigarette. The hardened man stood, flicking the smoking butt to the asphalt. He turned to face the refugees.

“Way I see it,” He began, “We got to get out of town, am I right?” He swaggered toward Soundwave, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “What say we gather who we can, and run. Energon City is dead now. Let Megatron pick over its corpse.” Barricade walked through the group, and into the hospital. Bumblebee and Sam followed, leaving Soundwave and Starscream alone. The teenager stood, and helped Soundwave to his feet. Soundwave leaned on the boy, trying to clear his head.

“Let’s walk,” Starscream said. “You need more air.” Soundwave nodded.

The couple circled the corner, walking down an infrequently noticed alleyway between the hospital and a parking garage.

“Do you still love him?” Starscream asked. Barricade’s name was not needed.

“I don’t know.”

“Does he love you?”

“I don’t know that he ever did.” Soundwave sighed, but shifted his weight off of Starscream. The teen stared straight ahead.

“I’m not ready to lose you, Soundwave.”

“Then don’t.” Soundwave stopped, and pulled Starscream against the cold bricks of the hospital. He leaned in, and kissed the boy’s neck. He was filled with the familiar scent of the teenager, the wild air that seemed to circulate around him. Starscream moaned, his body collapsing against the building. Soundwave’s hands swam across his body, his rough fingers sliding effortlessly under Starscream’s clothes. Soundwave held Starscream’s face with one hand, guiding the boy’s lips to his own, as he unbuttoned Starscream’s jeans. Starscream helped him. Unzipping the oppressive denim, he pulled Soundwave’s hand to his cock. Soundwave cupped his boyhood, gently massaging as it swelled in his grip. Soundwave pulled the cock free, and lowered to his knees.

“What are you doing?” Starscream wasn’t used to this role reversal.

“Lean back,” Was Soundwave’s only reply. He pulled Starscream’s legs, one at a time, onto his shoulders, so that the boy was sitting on them, with his back against the wall and his cock even with Soundwave’s face. He parted his lips and let Starscream enter his mouth. He dragged his tongue along the length of Starscream’s cock, opening his throat around its head. Soundwave held Starscream’s ass, helping to support his weight. His pinky slipped onto Starscream’s tender anus. The boy squirmed against the wall, groaning loudly through clenched teeth. Soundwave bobbed his mouth around Starscream’s cock, hoping to find forgiveness, both from Starscream, and from himself.

Starscream threw one arm up against the brick, his other hand clutching the back of Soundwave’s head. His groans transformed into shouts as his fingers clenched.

“Tell me…Tell me you still love me!” Starscream begged. “Tell me…please!” His request was choked off as his breath paused. Soundwave had slipped his pinky inside of the boy, pushing him over the edge. Starscream came, and Soundwave pulled his head back, letting the hot fluid spill between them.

Bumblebee and Sam had hardly noticed the pair’s absence until they had rejoined the group. Barricade watched them approach.

“Phones’re back.” He said. Soundwave stepped quickly away from Starscream, and reached for the phone on the desk by Barricade. The cop watched him knowingly.

“Who are we trying to reach, anyway?” Bumblebee asked, always curious.

“Ravage,” Soundwave started, ignoring the wince on Barricade’s face. “And Laserbeak. They’ll help us get set up somewhere new.”

“Somewhere new?” Sam piped in, “Where exactly would that be?” All eyes went to Barricade, as if he should know the answer. He simply shrugged.

“Metroplex.” The response came from Starscream. “The D-cons couldn’t find us there. The city is huge.”

“It’s a good idea,” Barricade added. “Soon as Megatron gets bored of playing world-domination, he’ll come after us, and he wouldn’t think to look there. He’d expect us in Trypticon first.” Soundwave nodded in agreement, though he was not paying attention. To divert his mind from the growing guilt, he focused on his task, dialing every number he could remember. Finally, the dial tone broke off, and a panting Ravage answered.

“Hello?” It was the last word Soundwave heard. The hospital’s power died. The five were cast into dark silence. Suddenly, Bumblebee screamed, and Soundwave noticed the reflection of the lobby’s emergency lights on a pair of black goggles, worn above a cracked smile.

Blackout laughed. It was a shrill, insane sound. The killer’s head seemed to scrape the ceiling; his tall, skeletal frame towered over Bee and Sam, who were unfortunate enough to be by the door. Barricade pulled his guns free from their holsters, unloading two rounds before anyone else was able to react. Blackout dropped low to the floor, sweeping his leg out in a sharp arc that caught Sam by the ankle. Blackout scurried over the boy, rolling behind a receptionist’s desk. Soundwave dropped the phone and pulled out his own weapons, circling around to guard the younger runaways. The three combatants waited, each looking for who would take the next move. Blackout acted first, kicking the desk into Barricade while leaping at the lesser prepared Soundwave. His arms swung over his head in a great circle. In each hand, he clutched a long blade.

Soundwave threw himself to the left, avoiding Blackout’s attack by inches. Soundwave fired, but the attack had ruined his aim, and the bullets flew harmlessly through the lobby. Barricade climbed over the desk, regaining his feet. He sprinted across the room, closing the distance between himself and Blackout, while firing repeatedly at the lanky assassin. Blackout dodged backwards, leaving the bullets to bury themselves in the linoleum. He reached into the depths of his trench coat, and closed his fist around a small round object. Blackout cackled, and hurled the round thing at Soundwave.

“Grenade!” Shouted Barricade, pulling Soundwave behind the main counter. Sam and Bumblebee ran to them, and Starscream, already behind the heavy wooden thing, simply ducked. They waited for the explosion, but nothing came. Seconds later, the lights returned. Barricade stood to find them alone. A nurse ran into the lobby, panic-stricken.

“What in the hell is going on down here?” She asked. No one replied. Barricade bent over and picked up the grenade. It was a yellow rubber ball. Blackout had left them.

“He wants us scared.” Barricade muttered.

“It’s working.” Soundwave replied. “We don’t have time to wait for help anymore. It’s time to leave.” Barricade smiled.

“Then let’s get goin’ while the goin’s good.”

The moon was setting when the five companions left the hospital. By the time they got out of the city, the sun had risen over Megatron’s city. Barricade’s squad car raced down the highway, putting as many miles as possible between them. The last towers of Energon City fell beneath the horizon, and still, no one looked back.

 

The End.


End file.
